


El descarado

by AzulaMarjaneAlfea



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaMarjaneAlfea/pseuds/AzulaMarjaneAlfea
Summary: Después de una traición por parte de Asuka,  y del rechazo de su padre, Yui Ikari manda a su hijo Shinji al pueblo de Shirakawa a vivir con su abuela. Una acaudalada anciana que trata con dureza a su nieto, y pretende hacerlo renunciar a su homosexualidad. Shinji piensa que le ha tocado la peor suerte, pero ésta cambia cuando conoce al misterioso y seductor, Kaworu Nagisa. Un aparente pariente de la familia Ikari, que muestra un gran interés por Shinji, así como también por la fortuna de su abuela. Por lo que nadie estará a a salvo.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 10





	1. El joven y el Pueblo

_El descarado_  
  


_Era un descarado_

_Por ser el más hermoso_

_No tiene casi nada pero le gusta la vida cara_

_Y a mí me gusta él_

_Y sé cuánto me ama_

_Sé que sueña conmigo pero amanece en otra cama_

_El dinero le robó su corazón, la mentira le desarmaron el alma_

_Y me duele su dolor mucho más que su traición, yo nací para quererlo_

_Aunque se vaya_. 

Shinji no mostraba muchas ilusiones de tomar terapia para lidiar con la depresión que le había causado la desilusión de Asuka. Shinji recordaba las palabras que ella le dijo cuando él decidió cortar toda relación con ella. Sin embargo, Asuka había utilizado en contra de Shinji un secreto que él quería mantener en silencio. ¿El secreto? Shinji le gustaban los chicos y nadie en su familia lo sabía, no fue capaz ni de contárselo a su hermana mayor Rei, sin embargo, Shinji se lo había contado a Asuka y ella lo había comprendido hasta le dio un abrazo. Sin embargo, cuando Shinji estuvo cansado de aquella actitud mandona y egoísta de la pelirroja, la sacó de toda red social y de sus contactos en el teléfono. No obstante, la mañana del martes recibió un mensaje de la pelirroja y le dijo de forma acusatoria.

-Está bien que quieras sacarme de tú vida pero si no me das 5,000 yenes está misma noche.. Tus padres sabrán de tus noches de pasión con varios chicos. Y no solo tus padres lo sabrán sino también toda la escuela.

Shinji sintió el corazón en un puño y los ojos casi saliéndosele de las orbitas, como pudo tuvo que robarle dinero a sus padres, pedirle prestado a Rei la otra cantidad pedírsela a Touji y Kensuke. Cuando el muchacho reunió la cantidad que Asuka le había pedido ella tomó el dinero y sonrió de forma mezquina. No obstante, la maldad de aquella pelirroja apenas había empezado puesto que ella publicó las fotos en la red y en toda la escuela. Como ésta era católica, Shinji fue expulsado del colegio por cometer "actos impuros", Gendo el padre de Shinji, le dijo.

-Eres la vergüenza de la familia. Vete de aquí, para mí estás muerto.

Por supuesto, Yui y Rei tuvieron que intervenir para que Gendo (quien en ese momento estaba hecho una furia) no golpeará al chico.

-¡Ya basta! Rugió Yui. Shinji se irá a vivir con mi madre. No permitiré que le hagas daño.

Gendo se había mordido los labios su mirada echaba chispas contra la madre y el niño, Rei lo tuvo que contener.

-Papá, por favor. A lo mejor Shinji estando lejos de casa puede "curarse"

Shinji no paraba de llorar sabía que su hermana mayor había dicho aquella infame palabra "curarse", para tranquilizar a su padre, no es que Rei fuese homofóbica. Al contrario, Rei había heredado la dulzura y comprensión de su madre, Shinji hasta se lamentaba no haberle dicho su secreto a ella en lugar de Asuka.

Gendo accedió, y a la mañana siguiente, Shinji partía al campo en un tren a la mansión de su abuela materna. Shinji no había visto a su abuela desde hace años, según lo que le había contado su madre, era que la abuela no había aprobado el matrimonio de Yui con alguien de clase baja como Gendo, a consecuencia de eso ninguna de las dos se volvieron a dirigir la palabra hasta el día en que Yui le escribió a su madre para que ésta recibiera a Shinji. Para sorpresa de ella, la abuela le contestó y dijo que accedía recibir a su nieto. No hubo muchas explicaciones, pero en menos de lo que cantó un gallo, Shinji estaba con una maleta y un pasaje de tren para dirigirse a Shirawaka.

El muchacho estuvo en la estación antes de llegar a Shirawaka, su abuela le había dicho que enviaría a alguien a recogerlo. Por lo que Shinji se quedó esperando y se sentó a leer Las viñas de la ira de Steinbeck. Estaba leyendo hasta que un gruñido lo tomó de improviso. El joven dejó su lectura y contempló a un hombre con sombrero negro, de aspecto estricto, ojos caídos con arrugas.

-¿Ikari Shinji?

El aludido solo asintió un poco desconcertado, y el hombre que tenía enfrente dijo con su habitual seriedad.

-Ven. La señora lo está esperando.

El joven intuyó que ese sujeto debía ser el "alguien" que su abuela había mandado para que lo recibiera. El hombre lo llevó hasta un carro negro de aspecto fúnebre. Shinji miró distraídamente el campo y los maizales junto con un brillante cielo azul. El hombre mirándole desde el retrovisor le dijo muy seriamente.

-La señora es muy rutinaria y no está acostumbrada a tratar con gente en su casa. Por lo que es necesario que aprendas ciertas reglas. La primera no gritar ni correr, no entrar a las habitaciones sin autorización. El desayuno es a las 7:30, la comida a la 2:00, la cena a las 8:00, si no respetas ese horario te advierto que no habrá comida para ti ya que aquí no es restaurante. Los domingos irás con la señora a la iglesia ¿está claro? Inquirió el hombre.

Shinji no le quedó más remedio que asentir un tanto sorprendido por la cantidad de reglas que había en esa casa.

-Y segundo, la señora sabe que eres homosexual. Quiero que sepas que la casa es un hogar cristiano, y no tolerará ningún comportamiento pecaminoso. ¿Te quedó claro?

Shinji balbuceó no sabiendo qué responder, teniendo un poco de miedo sobre cómo lo iba a recibir su abuela, probablemente la anciana fuese más agresiva y peligrosa que su propio padre. Shinji tragó saliva y respondió.

-Sí, señor.

El carro llegó a una enorme casa ubicada en una colina, el lugar lúgubre con una amplia torre donde salían varias gárgolas, justo en la entrada había un crucifijo hecho de piedra, y al lado de la casa estaba un invernadero con plantas exóticas, y lo que parecían ser guacamayos. Shinji al momento de bajar del auto sintió un frío que inundaba su columna vertebral y los dientes le empezaban a castañar. El chofer con el mismo aire impasible y estoico bajó del lujoso coche, y subió las escaleras para abrir la enorme puerta hecha con un material de madera muy viejo con símbolos del nuevo y el viejo testamento. La puerta soltó un estruendoso y Shinji entró a la casa de su abuela materna.

Como era de esperarse el lugar era oscuro con varias ventanas de vitrales en uno estaba Cristo en el cielo con un gesto imperial juzgando a un grupo de seis hombres y una mujer desnudos, Shinji adivinó que esos hombres eran una alusión a los siete pecados capitales que estaban siendo llevados al infierno. Después había otro vitral en el comedor con el arcángel Gabriel matando al demonio. El lugar estaba decorado con persianas caras de color lila. Las escaleras eran gordas obtusas de color madera, Shinji imaginó que debían ser muy antiguas. Como afuera, el lugar era también frío y lúgubre, Shinji sintió un ambiente de frialdad en lugar de un hogar cómodo y suave. El muchacho se quedó pensando en si su madre estaba bien de la cabeza al enviarlo a ese lugar. "A lo mejor la abuela es mucho mejor persona que mi padre" pensó esperanzado el joven. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento desapareció cuando por fin conoció a su abuela.

La anciana estaba enfrente del balcón muy cerca de la estatua de un ángel, era una mujer entre 76-79 años, vestía un vestido de color verde con un pasador brillante, tenía el cabello atado en un chongo, y el rostro era muy parecido al de la madre de Shinji, solo que más altanero y arrugado con una mueca desdeñosa y arrogante. El chico Ikari sospechó que quizás esa mujer hubiese sido muy guapa en su juventud ya que aún conservaba ciertos rasgos de belleza. La abuela de Shinji volteó a mirar a su nieta alzando la ceja y torciendo la boca.

-¿tú eres Shinji? ¿no?

-Sí abuela soy..

-La deshonra de la familia. Respondió la anciana. No permitiendo que su nieto continuara hablando.

El muchacho no supo qué decir, desde el momento en que el hombre que lo había recogido y le advertido que su abuela no quería obscenidades en la casa, pensó que estaba jodido.

-Eso pensé. Dijo la anciana. –Supongo que es mi deber corregir esa actitud tan enfermiza que tienes, y salvarte del infierno.

-¿salvarme del infierno? Preguntó Shinji con timidez

¿A qué clase de casa le había enviado su madre? Su abuela parecía ser más severa que su padre. 

Shinji no se equivocaba en sus premoniciones, la abuela no solo demostró ser peor que Gendo Ikari sino que ésta era mucho más controladora e hiriente en sus comentarios con su nieto, amenazándolo en reiteradas ocasiones de que los homosexuales pagarían por sus culpas cuando llegara el juicio final. La abuela de Shinji lo hacía leer todos los padres nuestros y aves Marías cada vez que podía, obligó a Shinji a aprenderse fragmentos del antiguo testamento, cada vez que su nieto se equivocaba recibía un escarmiento o lo dejaban en la pequeña capilla con un cristo aterrador con ojos blancos y perdidos, tanto la abuela como el hombre que fue a recoger a Shinji no le permitían salir hasta que rezara y pidiera perdón por sus pecados. Las primeras veces Shinji lloró de impotencia pero después de unos cinco días aprendió que era mejor aprenderse lo mejor que podía la biblia y asentir a todos los sermones de la infame anciana que tenía por abuela.

Shinji sabía que el toparse con Asuka y sus manipulaciones, el desdén de su padre eran castigo divino, quizás Dios si lo estaba castigando por preferir a los chicos. "no se dijo Shinji" a pesar de lo que la abuela dijera, lo de Asuka había sido solo una situación desafortunada del destino, no una cuestión de castigo divino. Eso se dijo Shinji en su habitación aquella noche con las sabanas que desprendían un olor a naftalina, el viento golpeando fuertemente las ventanas, y el frío inundando la habitación, Shinji como pudo se durmió acurrucándose contra su débil cuerpo diciéndose a sí mismo, "podría estar peor" "podría estar peor"


	2. El joven de los ojos rojos

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se despertó poniéndose los nudillos sobre los ojos cansados. El chico se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja y contemplar la mañana. Está vez, el lugar no estaba tan frío y el cielo había dejado entrever una luz brillante, Shinji lo tomó como una señal de que probablemente fuese un muy buen día. Fue en ese momento que el joven escuchó un par de voces discutiendo en la sala. Shinji identificó la primera voz como la de su abuela, y la segunda era desconocida, ésta era suave y aterciopelada, por lo que al muchacho le llamó la atención. Sin dejar de soltar el vaso, Shinji se acercó a la sala. El muchacho se exaltó cuando vio quien era el dueño de aquella voz.

Se trataba de un hombre que oscilaba tener entre 28 o 30 años. Era esbelto y un tanto desgarbado, tenía el cabello gris, la piel pálida y los ojos rojos. A Shinji se le congeló el corazón al verlo y es que la belleza de aquel hombre dejaba a cualquier persona sin aliento. Shinji también notó que la abuela le sonreía y le miraba con unos ojos cariñosos y amorosos, completamente diferentes a los que ella le daba a su nieto. ¿Shinji se preguntaba quién era aquel hombre? ¿y por qué la abuela le tenía tantas consideraciones? La abuela y aquel hombre voltearon a ver al nieto. El hombre dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al muchacho lo que provocó que Shinji se sonrojara.

-Tía ¿él es tu nieto?

-Sí. Respondió la anciana.-Ven, Shinji, acércate. La abuela había cambiado su tono a uno más suave. 

Shinji estaba muy extrañado, la abuela por primera vez le estaba hablando con delicadeza no con el habitual tono cruel y duro que siempre embargaba en la voz de la anciana. Shinji se preguntó si la abuela realmente estaba bien, con su sobrino ella parecía ser otra persona. El muchacho sin querer ser mal educado ni con la abuela ni con el recién llegado se sentó. La abuela prosiguió a presentarlos.

\- Shinji, él es mi sobrino, Kaworu Nagisa.

-Un placer. Respondió Shinji un tanto confundido. Ya que el tal "Kaworu Nagisa" no llevaba el apellido "Ikari", y no tenía ningún rasgo perteneciente ni a la familia de su madre ni a la de su padre. A lo mejor es un pariente lejano pensó Shinji. 

-El gusto es mío, Shinji-kun. Dijo Kaworu sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo. 

Shinji se sonrojó por aquel gesto, pero siguió prestando atención a la conversación entre la abuela y Kaworu, ambos conversaban como si fuesen viejos amigos. Y la abuela lucía más fresca y liviana platicando con aquel hombre. Y cómo no, Kaworu era muy seductor y carismático tenía dominio total con la conversación no dejando de sonreír ni un solo instante. Sin embargo, Shinji no dejaba de contemplarlo de reojo con cierto aire desconfiado. Algo que Kaworu pareció notar ya que dejó de hablar con su tía y se le quedó mirando al muchacho con una mirada seductora.

-En un rato iremos a la iglesia. Respondió la abuela.-sí me disculpan iré a cambiarme.

-Claro tía. Dijo sonriéndole a Kaworu.-Tú sabes que es un gran placer estar contigo.

La abuela se retiró y dejó a los muchachos solos, Shinji junto sus manos y miró al cielo dando un suspiro. En cambio, Kaworu se le quedó mirando al muchacho con un aire bastante cínico.

-Así qué Shinji-kun, mi tía me contó que estás en la preparatoria.

-Sí.

-¿y qué haces aquí en este pueblo tan remoto?

-Tuve un problema. Se limitó a decir Shinji no queriendo entrar en detalles de lo de Asuka.-Mi madre creyó que era buena idea que me viniera aquí unos días.

Kaworu asintió con la cabeza y se le quedó mirando al chico con gran intensidad, Shinji solo apartó la mirada no sabiendo cómo responder. Por otra parte aquel hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Sabes. Estoy seguro que teniéndote aquí será una buena oportunidad para que nos conozcamos más. ¿No lo crees? Dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras ponía su mano pálida en su rodilla.

-Sí, claro. Dijo Shinji quitando los ojos de inmediato del peli plateado, y parándose de inmediato. Ese hombre le ponía nervioso. –Con su permiso me tengo que bañar, Nagisa-san

Shinji estaba a punto de marcharse pero Kaworu lo llamó antes de que se retirara.

-Dime, Kaworu. Por favor. Shinji-Kun.

-Sí, claro, Kaworu-kun 

Shinji se paró y encendió la regadera mientras veía cómo el agua caía sobre su cuero cabelludo se puso el champo y se enjuagó. Pensando en aquel hombre llamado Kaworu y su sonrisa. Había algo en él que no le gustaba, algo, un secreto. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que ocultaba, no lo hacía tanto por su abuela sino porque le atraía él. El magnetismo de Kaworu era innegable.

Kaworu Nagisa regresó casa una pequeña mansión ubicada cerca del lago Shirukawa. Se quitó el abrigo y se recostó en el sofá no dejando de pensar ni un solo instante en aquel muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro que estaba en casa de su abuela. Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y malicia así que el hijo de Yui Ikari estaba en el pueblo, probablemente la madre hubiese mandado al niño para ganarse las atenciones de la vieja y que ésta volviera a incluir tanto a Yui como su familia en el testamento.

-Hola, Kaworu. Saludó una voz masculina.

Kaworu alzó sus ojos para ver a un hombre un tanto más grande con barba partida, el pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo, el tipo mantenía una mirada relajada y se sentó con su amigo.

-Dime ¿cómo te fue en la casa de tú tía?

-Bien. Enterándome que el hijo de Yui-chan está viviendo en casa de la vieja.

-¿en serio? ¿Ahora qué vas hacer? Preguntó Kaji.

-Veré que hago. De momento quiero conocer más al pequeño Shinji.

-No me confiaría si fuera tú. Si el hijo de Yui-chan regresó al pueblo lo más probable es que su madre lo haya mandado a congraciarse con la anciana, y tú te quedes fuera del testamento.

-Tendré una coartada para eso. De todas maneras yo siempre logro lo que me propongo. Además si vieras la cara del niño.

Kaji sonrió con malicia algo le decía que por cómo hablaba, Kaworu tenía un plan en lo referente al hijo de Yui. 

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El chico tiene cara de haber sufrido una desgracia muy grande y tener la autoestima por los suelos, esas personas son fáciles de conquistar. Les hablas comprensivamente y los idolatras, caen redondito.

Kaji se carcajeo de aquella idea tan maquiavélica de su amigo quien tomó el hombro de su amigo.

-Sí que eres una mala persona. ¿Pretendes seducir a Shinji? Te recuerdo que es menor de edad la ley no..

-Con dinero. Las leyes pueden cambiar. Interrumpió Kaworu. 

Como era de esperarse, la abuela de Shinji cambió de actitud en cuanto aquel hombre llamado Kaworu se fue, la abuela volvió a mostrar su faceta fría y desdeñosa con su nieto, antes de ir a la iglesia, Shinji tuvo que aprenderse otro fragmento de la biblia. Justo antes de partir a la iglesia y encontrarse con el sobrino de su abuela, Shinji tuvo que recitar un fragmento del libro de Job ante su abuela.

-Bien. Regresando de la iglesia, apréndete el libro primero de los salmos. Mañana te los preguntaré.

-Sí, abuela. Dijo susurrando Shinji con pesar. Dándose cuenta de que pasaría otra noche quemándose las pestañas.

-¿cómo, no te escuché? Preguntó con dureza la mujer.

-Sí abuela. Dijo con una voz más fuerte.

La abuela asintió complacida y colocándose un chal de color negro sobre los hombros, salió acompañada de su nieto y del hombre vestido de negro, que Shinji había aprendido que se llamaba Fujiwara. Al momento de llegar a la iglesia, Shinji se topó en la entrada de la iglesia a Kaworu Nagisa vestido con una gabardina negra y guantes del mismo color. El hombre peli-blanco al momento de ver a la abuela y su nieto, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa deslumbrante. 

-Gracias por venir, Kaworu. Dijo la anciana.

-Ya sabes que a mí me gusta acompañarte y ayudarte en lo que sea, tía.

Por aquel gesto de amabilidad, la abuela de Shinji puso su mano en la mejilla de Kaworu, éste dio una mirada comprensiva. El muchacho castaño oscuro los veía a distancia no negaba que sentía ciertos celos de Kaworu ¿qué rayos tenía ese hombre que despertaba un gran cariño sobre la abuela? Ni siquiera a sus propios empleados la abuela los trataba tan bien como a Kaworu. No pudiendo soportar el verlos juntos Shinji se separó de ellos y prefirió contemplar la catedral. El edificio era amplio con una virgen sosteniendo al niño en brazos y arriba una cruz, Shinji pensó que era una catedral bonita, muy parecida a las que según su madre le contó, estaban en lugares europeos como España o Italia. A Shinji le hubiese gustado ir a esos lugares.

-La Catedral de San Mitchell. Interrumpió alguien sus pensamientos.

Shinji observó que Kaworu con las manos hacia atrás se acercaba al chico con aquella sonrisa imborrable y porte relajado.

-La construyeron los Jesuitas cuando llegaron a Japón en 1549 tardaron al menos 10 años en construirla. ¿Es linda no?

-SÍ. Asintió Shinji.

Al ver que empezaban a sonar las campanas, Shinji entendió que era momento de entrar a la iglesia, y fue un alivio, ya que la presencia de Kaworu lo único que hacía era amedrentarlo además comenzaba a sentir ciertos celos hacia el peli-blanco por el evidente favoritismo que la abuela tenía sobre él. 

Durante toda la misa, Shinji se dio cuenta de que Kaworu lo observaba con la misma mirada intensa de siempre, el muchacho alzó una ceja preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba por qué esa insistencia. Pero Kaworu no le quitó la mirada de encima como si aquellos ojos carmesí fueran una poderosa red de la que no podía soltarse. No fue hasta que la misa terminó que Shinji sintió cierto alivio, y fue el primero en salir de la iglesia, no le importaba esperar a su abuela ni Kaworu, todo lo que quería era respirar aire fresco y alejarse del peli-blanco. Ahora que lo analizaba bien no solo era la incomodidad de verlo con la abuela ni los celos sino también algo más un sentimiento muchísimo más fuerte. ¡No! Se dijo Shinji, Kaworu es varios años mayor que yo, ¿por qué esos celos y esa incomodidad? Además Kaworu-Kun ha cuidado muchísimo más a la abuela que yo, es lógico que mi abuela le tenga más consideración. Pensó para sí mismo con tanta insistencia. 

Al llegar a la casa de la abuela y después de recitar y aprenderse el libro primero de los salmos, Shinji prendió la computadora para conectarse con Skype con su hermana mayor, Rei. A Shinji le hacía falta hablar con algún miembro conocido, por un momento, el muchacho había pensado en contactar con Kensuke o Touji, pero finalmente se había decidido por Rei. El muchacho encendió la laptop que llevaba y esperó a que su hermana contestara su mensaje. Finalmente, Rei apareció en la pantalla sonriéndole y mirándole con esa expresión maternal, a la muchacha peli-azul le daba mucho gusto saber de su hermano menor.

-Shinji-kun. Me da mucho gusto saber de ti.

-Hola, Rei ¿cómo está todo por allá?

-Bastante bien. Explicamos a tu director que te vas a tomar unos días, y pues mamá está tratando de tranquilizar a papá.

Shinji había sentido que todo había sido su culpa, si no hubiera sido por la maldita de Asuka, el muchacho se hubiera llevado su secreto a la tumba para no causarle problemas a su madre con su padre. Rei leyendo lo que su hermano pensaba le dijo.

-Shinji-kun. No ibas poder ocultar tu preferencia toda la vida.

-Intentaba hacerlo. Ya sabes que para papá siempre he sido un fracaso como hijo.

Y era la verdad, Shinji sabía que el trato entre Rei y su padre era muy diferente al que él mantenía con Gendo. El padre de Shinji mostraba un mayor favoritismo por Rei que por él, Rei siempre había sido la hija modelo y el orgullo para la familia. La primera de la secundaria, preparatoria y posteriormente en la universidad, tenía un trabajo de docente, una belleza despampanante en cambio él, no era el primero de la clase, sus calificaciones eran modestas, no tenía la belleza de su hermana ni siquiera el cariño de su padre, y encima le había provocado un gran disgusto por entregar su virginidad tan a la ligera y lo peor con hombres. El solo recordatorio de eso provocaba en Shinjji un gran sentimiento de frustración e ira contra Asuka pero sobre todo contra sí mismo.

Rei se alarmó por el cambio de cara que había puesto su hermano y trató de desviar la conversación a otra parte.

-Pero bueno ¿cómo te va con la abuela?

-Bien-. En realidad, Shinji prefería vivir con aquella anciana que enfrentar los arranques de ira de su padre. Además, el muchacho tenía ciertas dudas sobre aquel sobrino de la abuela.

-Oye Rei. ¿Sabías que la abuela tiene un sobrino?

-¿Sobrino? Preguntó sorprendida pero después lo comprendió. ¡Ahh! ¿Te refieres a él?

-¿él? Inquirió Shinji

La peli-azul asintió comprendiendo a quién se refería su hermano pequeño. Respondiendo sus dudas dijo. 

-Kaworu Nagisa. ¿No? En realidad no es pariente de la abuela fue adoptado por ella. Ese hombre perdió a sus padres muy joven, y la abuela quien era muy amiga de la madre de Nagisa-san, lo acogió como su sobrino.

Shinji lo comprendió con razón Kaworu no llevaba el apellido Ikari, y no tenía ningún rasgo parecido a la abuela o Yui. Aunque eso volvía más enigmático al personaje que era Kaworu Nagisa. Rei sabiendo que Shinji estaba interesado en él le dijo muy seria a su hermano.

-Shinji. Por tu bien, se receloso con ese sujeto.

-¿por qué? Se sorprendió Shinji..

-Él, es... bueno, no importa. Trata de llevarte bien con la abuela. Dijo la chica tomando un mechón de su azulado cabello.

-Claro, Rei-chan. Dijo su hermano dando una sonrisa.

Shinji después de despedirse de su hermana se fue acostar, pero no podía conciliar el sueño todavía tenía dudas sobre aquel hombre llamado Kaworu Nagisa. ¿Por qué Rei le había dicho que se cuidara de él? La advertencia de su hermana lejos de hacer que Shinji se sintiera intimidado por aquel hombre llamado Kaworu provocaban que se interesara más por él.


	3. El joven catequista, el interesado y la chica italiana

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se despertó con el sol golpeándole la cara con gran dificultad abrió los ojos, sabía que su abuela lo estaba esperando para preguntarle los salmos. Sin perder más tiempo, el muchacho agarró el libro para darle una leída rápida al primer libro y salió del cuarto. Sin embargo, grande fue sorpresa al descubrir que la abuela no estaba por toda la casa, el muchacho le preguntó a Etsuko, la ama de llaves, si había visto a su abuela a lo que ésta le respondió.

-No está joven. Salió muy temprano a visitar a una amiga.

-Pero se suponía que me iba preguntar sobre el primer libro de los salmos. Replicó Shinji

Etsuko no supo qué responder encogiéndose de hombros, Shinji estaba muy confundido. Era tan extraño que la abuela se tuviera que ir.

-Yo te preguntaré del primer libro. Dijo de pronto una voz.

Shinji y Etsuko voltearon a ver a Kaworu Nagisa que había llegado con una gabardina beige lentes oscuros, y el peinado desordenado. Shinji pensó que se veía más hermoso de lo usual. El hombre de cabello plati-nado le sonrió a Shinji, Etsuko inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días, señorito Kaworu.

-Buenos días, Etsuko. Dijo el muchacho mostrándole una sonrisa a la ama de llaves, la mujer en consecuencia se sonrojó, volviéndole a sonreír. Shinji en su interior rodó los ojos "Kaworu con una sonrisita podría hacer que millones de mujeres se pelearan a muerte por él", Etsuko balbuceó unas palabras y se retiró dejando a Shinji a solas con Kaworu.

-¿y bien? Preguntó Shinji cruzándose de brazos.

-La tía me pidió que te preguntara el primer libro de los Salmos. Espero que no encuentres inconveniente en ello. Explicó Kaworu con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No, claro que no. Rechazó Shinji.

-Bien. Si quieres cuando terminemos podemos irnos a tomar un helado.

-Sí, si claro.

Shinji le comentó a Kaworu sobre de lo qué trataba el primer libro de los salmos, el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro estaba impresionado aquel hombre lo escuchó como nadie nunca antes. Kaworu no se enojaba cuando Shinji fallaba en alguna cosa del primer libro sino que se lo repetía con muchísima paciencia y no dejaba de sonreír.

-No, mira. Estás mal. El primer libro de los Salmos dice "Bienaventurado el varón que no anduvo en consejo de malos, ni estuvo en camino de pecadores, ni en silla de escarnecedores se ha sentado; sino que en la ley de Jehová está su delicia" recitó aquel hombre de cabello blanco con suma facilidad.

Shinji estaba asombrado, Kaworu no solo parecía conocer la biblia sino que se la sabía de memoria incluso podía leerla muchísimo mejor que muchos sacerdotes. El muchacho castaño oscuro no solo le agarró confianza a la manera de enseñar de Kaworu sino que se sintió aún más interesado por aquel hombre. Para cuando habían terminado, las advertencias de su hermana sobre cuidarse de aquel hombre habían desaparecido de la mente de Shinji. Así que cuando Kaworu le dijo que si lo acompañaba a tomar un helado, el muchacho peli-castaño aceptó, todo para seguir conversando con Kaworu.

Kaworu y Shinji se sentaron en una heladería que estaba muy cerca de la mansión de la abuela de Shinji, el muchacho de castaño oscuro había ordenado un sorbete de mango mientras que Kaworu se limitó a beber un vaso de agua con hielos. Ambos conversaban alegremente como si fuesen viejos amigos casi no importando la diferencia de edad.

-¡Vaya! Kaworu-kun. No sabía que te supieras tan bien la biblia

-Fui catequista por cinco años en la iglesia de San Mitchell. Disfrutaba mucho leerla y explicarla, mi pasaje favorito siempre fue el Apocalipsis.

-¡oh! Un pasaje muy sombrío. Según de lo que escuchado es un pasaje que habla del final de los tiempos.

-Pero cargado de belleza y poesía. Dijo sonriendo Kaworu. ¿y tú Shinji-kun nunca leísta la biblia? 

-No. Mi familia no es cristiana. Fue duro porque cuando llegué aquí me costó mucho trabajo leerla, y la abuela se molestaba si decía mal una parte.

-Entiendo. Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa. Yo te la puedo explicar.

Shinji abrió los ojos no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. El muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro no pudo controlar su alegría.

-¿en serio?

-Sí. Claro. Yo te puedo preguntar los pasajes.

-Pero a la abuela no le va gustar.

-No te preocupes. Dijo Kaworu. –Mi tía me tiene muchas consideraciones además si te los enseñó yo se sentirá más cómoda.

Shinji no ocultó su emoción, Kaworu no dejaba de mirarlo, sacó la mano enguantada de la mesa y la acercó sigilosamente hasta la palma de Shinji tocándosela de forma suave. El muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro sintió correr su corazón y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero Shinji esperaba que Kaworu lo besara y lo tomara entre sus brazos pero el toque no pasó de allí. Debido a que Kaworu retiró su mano y le dijo.

-Ven, hay que irnos. Mi tía no tarda en regresar.

-Sí claro. Dijo Shinji decepcionado.

En cuanto dejaron el local, Kaworu rodeó la espalda de Shinji con su mano, el muchacho sintió la fragancia del hombre peli-blanco, un aroma agradable como el carácter de aquel misterioso sujeto. El corazón del muchacho peli-castaño oscuro comenzaba a desmantelar todas las emociones negativas que había tenido hacia Kaworu habían desaparecido y un roce admiración surcaban en el interior del muchacho

Kaworu en el fondo sonreía confiaba ciegamente que Shinji sería por fin suyo con aquellas lecciones. El hombre peli-blanco llegó a su casa y se quitó la gabardina después se preparó un vaso de vodka en las rocas mientras estiraba los pies a la mesita que enfrente, Kaworu bebía con una nota de satisfacción en el rostro. La puerta se abrió y Ryoji Kaji entró a la sala sorprendiéndose de ver a su amigo, Kaworu lo recibió con una grata sonrisa.

-Por la forma en la que bebes puedo suponer que todo salió a pedir de boca.

-Intuyes bien. Dijo Kaworu con una sonrisa.-Ahora si oficialmente seré el maestro de Shinji-kun.

-Je, je. ¿La vieja no te lo negó?

-No, sucedió tal y como lo predije. Mi muy querida y adorada tía, dijo Kaworu con una voz melosa similar a la de una serpiente.-Consideró oportuno que le enseñara a su nieto cómo funciona la biblia.

-Je, je. ¿y él que dijo?

-El niño feliz de la vida con tal de que yo le enseñé. ¿No te digo? Ese chico está destrozado. Es presa fácil.

Kaji sonrió ante las maldades de su amigo, y se sentó acompañarlo a beber, se aflojó la corbata y se sirvió un poco de Vodka. Ambos hombres alzaron los vasos y bebieron.

-¿y tú cómo vas?

-Bien. Mandé mi solicitud para que me dieran trabajo en el Hospital de Shimashu

-¿otra vez con eso?

-Sí. Mi padre fue médico y yo quiero entrar a la misma institución que él.

-Son difíciles las pruebas. Escuché que solo a los hijos de gente influyente les permiten la entrada.

-Sí, pero quiero intentarlo.

-Para qué intentas si sabes que vas a fracasar.

Kaji frunció el ceño, detestaba tanto que Kaworu diera malas vibras a los planes que él quería hacer con su vida. El hombre de barba partida pensó "claro, cómo tú no tienes ningún plan aparte de mantenerte en el testamento de Chiyoko Ikari" pensó Kaji con cierta frustración. A veces no entendía qué diablos pasaba por la mente de Kaworu con esa clase de comentarios, era cómo si a él no le gustara que otras personas quisieran tener planes y metas para su futuro.

Kaworu sonrió al ver el rostro de Kaji que lo veía con cierto enojo, después tomó su mano y le dijo.

-No, no me lo tomes a mal. Lo dije porque me preocupas, Kaji. No quiero verte triste ni frustrado por algo que es imposible.

-Gracias por preocuparte. Dijo Kaji de una forma fría. Después dio un gran sorbo a su vaso y se dirigió al cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Kaworu.

-A dormir. Mañana iré a ver los resultados.

El muchacho peli-blanco se encogió de hombros, y se dijo en baja voz "Qué malagradecido todavía que me preocupo por él". Dejando de lado a Roji Kaji, Kaworu siguió bebiendo pensando en lo que podría llegar hacer cuando tuviera a Shinji entre sus manos. Podrían recrear escenas del famoso libro de Juliette de Sade. 

Por otra parte, Shinji estaba cada vez más ilusionado con sus sesiones con Kaworu la abuela no solo había aceptado de buena manera la proposición del joven peli-blanco sino que añadió que si era necesario que Shinji se quedara a dormir en la casa del joven Nagisa con tal de que aprendiera bien la Biblia lo haría. Esa noche, el muchacho peli-castaño oscuro no había podido dormir sentía varias mariposas surcándole en el estómago, y cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos observaba a Kaworu sonriéndole de forma bastante seductora invitándolo a su habitación. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, el muchacho peli-castaño oscuro pensaba "Ahora sí me entregaré por amor" se dijo Shinji poniendo sus brazos hacia atrás.

Shinji se despertó temprano para recibir a Kaworu en la sala principal, el muchacho peli-castaño oscuro se había puesto una camisa gris, pantalones cortos beige y tenis, Shinji no se sentía elegante pero lo que más ansiaba era dar una imagen "fresca y despreocupada". El muchacho bajó las escaleras y se topó a Kaworu hablando muy cómodamente con la abuela, el peli-blanco estaba vestido con una camisa de cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones beige y llevaba en su mano unos lentes oscuros. Al momento de presentarse en la sala, Kaworu le sonrió a Shinji, y se pasó a lado de él, poniéndole su brazo alrededor de su cuello. La abuela miró a Shinji con severidad.

-Shinji, que te quede bien entendido todo lo que Kaworu te explica.

-Sí abuela.

-Descuida, tía. Conmigo aprenderá hasta tú misma te vas a sorprender. Y si es necesario Shinji-kun dormirá en mi casa.

La abuela dio a Kaworu una sonrisa maternal, y puso su mano alrededor de su mejilla.

-Confío en que así sea, Kaworu-kun.

Shinji intentó hablar para decirle a la abuela que pondría todo su empeño pero la abuela acompañada por Etsuko se retiró a su habitación a dormir, Kaworu le tomó la mano a Shinji. Al salir, Shinji se sorprendió con el lujoso carro Mercedes de color negro brillante que estaba al frente de la entrada de la casa de la abuela. Shinji realmente estaba sorprendido aquel auto debía costar una fortuna, Kaworu río. 

-¿Qué pasa? Inquirió.

-¿es tú auto?

-Sí. ja, ja. Pareciera que nunca viste un Mercedes

\- No es eso es que se me hace demasiado caro..

-Je, je. Vamos, no vas aprender nada de la biblia si sigues pajareando. Dijo en broma Kaworu.

Shinji asintió casi embobado, el muchacho entró al carro éste tenía asientos de piel y estaba completamente aseado respirándose una fragancia de rocío. Como curiosidad, Shinji pasó su mano por el asiento del copiloto, Kaworu tomó el asiento del volante y con su mano tocó el reproductor. En el momento en que la música comenzó a sonar, Shinji la reconoció.

-¿la novena sinfonía?

-¿oh? Con qué la conoces.

-A mí hermana le gusta la música clásica. La ponía siempre que tenía que entregar un ensayo en la universidad.. ¿y tú cómo...?

-Por mi madre. Replicó Kaworu. Ella solía tocarla cuando era niño.

-¡oh!, tus padres se...

-De eso hace mucho tiempo. Dijo sonriéndole a Shinji con una voz pausada y calmada.

Shinji comprendió que Kaworu tal vez no quería hablar de sus padres, después de todo, según lo que le había explicado Rei, hace un par de noches, era que los progenitores de Kaworu habían muerto hace muchísimos años en un accidente automovilístico y que la abuela Chiyoko lo había adoptado como su sobrino. Shinji balbuceó un "lo lamento", pero Kaworu no le respondió ni le dijo nada, simplemente encendió el coche y ambos partieron. Temía Shinji haber dicho algo indebido que hubiese molestado al hombre de cabello albino. 

Shinjii se sorprendió al ver la casa de Kaworu que estaba justo al frente de un gran lago, como empezaba a ser de atardecer, la belleza del sol alumbraba la casa y el aire crepuscular golpeaba la solitaria mansión blanca. La casa de Kaworu parecía ser un ambiente muchísimo más ameno que la sombría mansión de la abuela de Shinji. Por supuesto, el cambio drástico de la actitud de Kaworu fue notable puesto que dijo.

-Siéntate como en tu casa, Shinji.

-Muchas gracias, Kaworu-kun

Shinji quería disculparse de las inoportunas declaraciones que había dado sobre la muerte de los padres de Kaworu pero él no se lo permitió ya que al momento en que Shinji pisó la casa del hombre peli-blanco, éste lo llevó a la sala de la casa. El muchacho peli-oscuro claro, estaba asombrado el sofá era muy cómodo hecho cuero, y justo en medio de la casa estaba un invernadero donde se podía observar a distintas aves.

-Espera aquí. Dijo Kaworu con una sonrisa.

Shinji asintió, dio un vistazo a toda la casa, había una gran cantidad de libros de aspecto muy pesado y antiguos así como también barcos de distintos periodos algunos de la era Sengoku otros de la era Mejii, incluso había barcos occidentales. Shinji se alejó de su asiento y se puso a contemplar todos los barcos viéndolos con mucha curiosidad. Estaba tan absorto viéndolos que no vio a un hombre de cabello largo con barba que estaba justo atrás de él, Shinji cuando se distrajo vio al hombre y se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de tirar una réplica perfecta del barco del Titanic. El hombre de cabello largo sonrió y le ayudó a que aquella no cayera al suelo.

-Cuidado.

-Lo siento, dijo. Yo estaba. Dijo Shinji al punto en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-No hay problema. Solo trata de tener más cuidado.

-Muchas gracias. Dijo Shinji...¿señor...?

-Ryoji Kaji. Habló el hombre teniéndole la mano con una sonrisa que a Shinji le pareció carismática.

-Ikari Shinji. Dijo Shinji aceptando aquel gesto.

-Sí, lo sé. Kaworu-kun no para de hablar de ti. 

Las mejillas de Shinji se sonrojaron al saber que Kaworu había hablado de él a solas con aquel hombre llamado Ryoji Kaji, Shinji había querido preguntar más al respecto pero el peli-blanco llegó junto con una biblia en sus manos.

-Hola Kaji. Saludó Kaworu con una voz cantarina.-Veo que ya conociste a Shinji-Kun

El hombre que correspondía al nombre de Kaji sonrió y le dirigió una mirada que Shinji consideró coqueta a Kaworu –Kun. Aspecto que hizo que Shinji medio se molestara.

-Tu nueva adquisición no está nada mal. Dijo Kaji, guiñándole el ojo al muchacho.-Bueno debo irme, Misato me está esperando en el centro comercial.

Kaworu asintió y puso su mano en el hombro de Shinji.

-¿no quieres que te traiga algo?

Kaworu negó con la cabeza y Kaji se alejó de ellos.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Ikari-kun.

Al momento en que Kaji se fue, Kaworu bajó la mirada y le dijo a Shinji.

-Ven. Comencemos a repasar. Sugirió con una voz tremendamente seductora. Shinji asintió con la cabeza.

Shinji y Kaworu se sentaron en el sofá y los dos repasaron cosas del antiguo testamento como el génesis, el éxodo, y el libro de Jueces. Shinji estaba casi embobado al escuchar la armoniosa voz de Kaworu quien seguía hablando como si dichos temas fueran sencillos y fáciles de aprender. Cuando las lecciones terminaron, Shinji estaba realmente triste, quería seguir hablando con Kaworu, y no tener que regresar a la casa de la abuela. Leyendo las emociones de su joven pupilo, Kaworu le preguntó a Shinji.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Pasé una tarde maravillosa, Kaworu-kun

-Sí yo también. Hace mucho tiempo que no repasaba la Biblia con nadie. Dijo el otro bajando la mirada.- Shinj se asombró.- Pero nos veremos mañana, Shinji-kun.

-Sí. Dijo en corto Shinji con cierta apatía.

-¿qué es lo que tienes?

-Bueno, yo quería disculparme por haberte preguntando sobre tus padres y por casi haber tirado aquella réplica del Titanic.

-Oh. Eso. Dijo Kaworu dando un gesto sin importancia. En realidad recuerdo a mis padres muy vagamente, tu abuela es como una madre para mí. Y lo del barco era del padre de Kaji así que no importa.

-¿seguro? Inquirió Shinji. Es muy fino por lo que veo.

Kaworu solo carcajeó, Shinji era uno de esos chicos que se preocupaban por cosas sin importancia. Realmente era lindo, y en cierta forma le mordía un poco la conciencia estar engañándolo. Pero la fortuna de los Ikari estaba primero, y Shinji era un obstáculo que necesitaba quitar de aquel testamento sin importar qué. Después de todo, Kaworu había aprendido a través de la traumática muerte de sus padres que lo más importante en la vida era el dinero y la posición. "lo siento, Shinji ojalá fuera de otro modo" pensó para si Kaworu. 

Al regresar a casa de su abuela, Shinji pudo notar que las luces de la casa estaban prendidas y que había una camioneta negra enfrente de la mansión de la abuela, Shinji se extrañó pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Probablemente fuese algún conocido de la abuela. Al ingresar a la casa, Shinji notó a la persona recién llegada sentada en el sofá con una taza de café entre sus manos. Se trataba de una chica castaña, muy hermosa, de cabello lacio basto y brillante con los labios carnosos, rostro en forma de corazón. La chica lo miró y se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos más de lo usual .

-¿Rono?

-¿ehh? Dijo Shinji. Un tanto extrañado. Shinji pudo percibir que la chica tenía un acento marcadamente italiano. Shinji incluso se preguntó si la recién llegada hablaba japonés.

Después la chica contemplando mejor a Shinji, le volvió a sonreír en forma de disculpa. Y hablando en japonés la extraña volvió hablar.

-perdona. Te confundí con alguien más.

-No hay problema, señorita...

-Penélope Gianluca. Respondió tendiéndole la mano. Shinji quedó un tanto embobado no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas hermosas le hablaran , salvo su hermana claro y también Asuka.

-Mucho gusto. Shinji Ikari.

-¿Ikari? ¿Eres familiar de Yui Ikari?

-Si, es mi madre.

La joven dio una bonita sonrisa, y se acercó a abrazar a Shinji, este pudo sentir cómo el perfume de la chica le entraba por la nariz. Cuando terminó el abrazo ella le dijo.

-Mi madre es Sana Ikari, la hermana menor de Yui. Creí que nunca conocería a mi adorado primo. Desde que.

Penélope cayó de inmediato, Shinji sospechó que lo que ella iba a decir se refería al matrimonio de Gendo con Yui. Tal vez, su recién descubierta prima no quería ser imprudente. No obstante, Shinji se alegro de conocer a su nueva prima quien había resultado más amable que la mayoría de personas con la que Shinji con excepción de Kaworu había conocido. La joven Gianluca con una palmadita en el sofá le pidió a su primo que se sentará, Shinji obedeció. Un tanto tímido Shinji le preguntó

\- entonces eres de Italia. Preguntó Shinji, sabía que era una pregunta medio idiota pero era lo único que se le ocurría para romper el hielo.

-De Milán. Añadió.

-¡oh! Y qué te trae por aquí.

-Mi madre acaba de morir. Y he venido atender unos asuntos aquí. Hablar con nuestra abuela.

-¿Qué? La tía Sana murió. Quedó impresionado. -¿está mi madre enterada de...?

-No lo creo. Respondió Penélope moviendo la cabeza tristemente. -desde que tú madre se casó con tu padre ella dejo de frecuentar a la familia. Mi madre y la tuya no volvieron hablarse.

-Qué tristeza. Y, lamento tu pérdida Penélope. Dijo Ikari.

A Shinji le causaba tristeza el que su madre se hubiese distanciado de su familia a raíz del matrimonio con su padre. Probablemente Gendo debió ser alguien tan repudiado por los Ikari, que Yui decidió cortar lazos con sus familiares por oponerse a su felicidad. Sin duda la familia Ikari estaba llena de misterios y enigmas de los que a Shinji imaginaba.

-¿y tú que te trae aquí? Inquirió la joven.  
-Mi madre me mandó aquí para curarme de algo. Dijo Shinji no queriendo entrar en detalles de su orientación sexual.

-Oh. La verdad es que este lugar tiene su encanto. Estoy segura que..

Penélope no pudo concretar lo que iba a decir puesto que en ese momento Kaworu entró al cuarto con un suéter de Shinji.

-Shinji se te olvidó tu suéter.

Fue en ese momento que Shinji notó que en el rostro de su prima se pudo percibir un brillo bastante frío cercano al odio. Shinji pudo percibir que el ambiente se empezó a tensar, y hubo mucho silencio. Penélope se paró bruscamente y salió del cuarto murmurando unas palabras en italiano. Kaworu sin embargo, la saludó.

-Hola Pennny.

-Kaworu. Saludó secamente la aludida.

-Espera te vas tan pronto ¿Penélope? Dijo extrañado Shinji.

-Si. Recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas en el hotel. Volveré cuando la abuela regrese.

Penélope miró a Shinji con gran amabilidad, acariciando su mejilla, le dijo tiernamente mientras de su mano enguantada sacaba un papel.

-Está es la dirección donde mi hospedó. Espero que puedas ir a tomar el té conmigo.

-Si me gustaría dijo Shinji. A Kaworu también..

Penélope volteo a mirar a Kaworu que estaba conteniendo una carcajada, y miraba la situación con descaro. La joven italiana suspiro y le dijo a Shinji guiñándole el ojo.

-Hasta entonces querido, voy a esperarte.   
-bienvenida de nuevo, Penny. Dijo Kaworu guiñándole el ojo. 

Como era de esperarse, la joven no respondió y al salir dio un zarpazo con la puerta. Afuera el chofer la estaba esperando, abriéndole la puerta, Penélope entró al carro. El hombre notando su preocupación y el silencio de su ama, preguntó un tanto alarmado.

-¿todo en orden, señorita?

-No. Masculló ella. Ese miserable arribista aún sigue aquí, engatusando a la abuela con sus encantos.


	4. El peliblanco, la compasión y el café

Shinji no entendía la aparente hostilidad de parte de su prima hacia Kaworu, tomando el suéter que el muchacho albino le había dado, Shinji emitió una débil sonrisa al joven albino. Kaworu se la respondió y los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Lamentó todo está incomodidad, Kaworu-Kun

-No pasa nada. Dijo sonriéndole al chico.

-Kaworu-Kun

-Dime.

-¿Tuviste algún problema con Penélope Gianluca?

-Oh eso. Dijo Kaworu sin importancia. A Penélope nunca le he caído bien, me considera un intruso en la familia Ikari. Ella siempre me vio como un arribista. Y es natural.

-¿natural? Inquirió Shinji.

-Shinji. Dijo suspirando Kaworu. El testamento de tu abuela estipula que las mujeres no pueden heredar nada de su testamento . Todo el dinero y la casa pasa a los nietos varones de la abuela.

-¿de verdad? ¿Por qué?

-La abuela siempre le tuvo desconfianza a las mujeres. No las cree aptas para manejar sus tierras ni las empresas por eso en su testamento pone que solo los varones pueden quedarse con la herencia. Antes de tu llegada, el hermano de Penélope era el que iba heredar todo. Pues era el primer nieto.

-¿Rono? Inquirió Shinji. 

Kaworu asintió. Volviendo hablar, el hombre de cabello peli gris exhaló aire y prosiguió a explicarse.

-No obstante, a Rono lo sacaron del testamento. Por ser mentalmente inestable y no apto para manejar las tierras de la abuela. Penélope no lo tomó bien. Y ella sabe que yo soy la única opción que queda a pesar de que por mi sangre no corre ni una pizca de Ikari.

-Que terrible. Es tan triste que exista tantos conflictos entre ustedes solo por dinero. 

-El dinero es lo que mueve al mundo, amigo. Quien tiene suficiente puede hacer lo que quiera. Hasta puede salvar vidas.

Shinji no dijo nada, él nunca había considerado el dinero como parte fundamental de la vida. Sus padres no eran millonarios cómo la abuela pero nunca sufrieron carencias de ningún tipo, quizás la única carencia que Shinji tenía era el amor de su padre. Pero él sabía que ni aún siendo millonario, Gendo lo voltearía a ver, para él únicamente estaba Rei, su primogénita. No obstante algo dentro de Shinji le hizo hacer una pregunta.

-Kaworu ¿a ti te interesa mucho el dinero?

-Solo para lo esencial. Replicó Kaworu guiñándole el ojo a Shinji. 

Kaworu por supuesto, aprovecho cuando Shinji se durmió a ir al cuarto de su tía para estar con ella. La mujer estaba en la cama contemplando distraídamente la ventana en su basta cama en la mesa de noche estaban unas medicinas que la mujer tomaba para aliviar síntomas de jaqueca y musculares. El muchacho de cabello platinado miró a la Vieja, y se le acercó tomándole de la mano. 

Kaworu-Kun. No tienes idea de lo mucho que agradezco tu compañía.

-Para mi es un placer tía. Siempre te estaré agradecido por ser la primera persona en abrirme su corazón a raíz de la muerte de mis padres.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

-Si, tía. Claro que si. Explicó Kaworu balbuceando distraídamente.

La mujer viendo que el hombre peli plateado estaba mirando hacia otra parte y estaba nervioso, le preguntó.

-¿ocurre algo?

-Tía. Deberías saber que Penélope Gianluca regresó al pueblo.

-¿mi nieta? Inquirió la vieja con una voz que de pronto se apagó.-¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Hablar contigo, tía. Pero yo solo vine a prevenirte de ella, está desquiciada por lo que le pasó a Rono. Y busca echarme en cara un crimen que no cometí. Y temo que se valga de Shinji para lastimarme. El pobre de Shinji es tan débil e inocente. 

-Yo te creo, Kaworu-Kun. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le pasó a Rono. Hablaré con Penélope para que no se acerque a Shinji.

-Gracias tía. En el tiempo que ha estado aquí, Shinji-Kun se ha vuelto como un hermano para mí. Y odiaría que esa malvada mujer le metiera ideas equivocadas de mi persona.

Kaworu había aprendido a manipular, por supuesto estaba orgulloso de ser quién era, aunque no contaba conque Penélope Gianluca estuviese allí para estropear de nuevo sus planes. Aquella mujer era demasiado lista y el dolor la había convertido en alguien demasiado prudente, sobre todo en lo que concernía a volverse maternal con Shinji. Pero aún estaba tiempo de alejar a Shinji de esa mal nacida de Penélope. Como era de esperarse, la abuela habló con su nieta para que no se acercara a Shinji, había sido una lucha de titanes, ya que amabas mujeres discutieron largo rato y la nieta gritando fuertemente a la abuela le dijo.

-No puedo creer que prefieras a ese intruso antes que a tu propia familia.

-Basta ya, Penélope.

-Sabes que lo que dijo es cierto. Se defendió la chica italiana. 

Shinji solo pudo escuchar los gritos de la abuela desde su habitación, había muchas cosas que desconocía de la familia de lado de su madre, por ejemplo, todos parecían enloquecer por la herencia, y quién era Rono, por qué esa enemistad entre Kaworu y Penélope. Todas esas personas giraban entorno a la figura emblemática que era Kaworu Nagisa. Shinji no sabía por qué pero algo acerca del peli-blanco comenzaba atraerle poco a poco, y quería conocer más acerca del pasado de Kaworu, probablemente Rei podría orientarle. De repente Shinji consideró que todas esas respuestas tenían un punto en común: la relación de Kaworu con la familia Ikari.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se despertó con el sol golpeándole la cara, se frotó los ojos y se preparó para tener otro día, a pesar de que se encontraría con los regaños de la abuela y la hostilidad de toda la mansión, Shinji pareció no importarle. A pesar de todo, ya estaba acostumbrándose a la vida de la mansión además a pesar del halo de misterio, Shinji encontraba esperanzadora la presencia de Kaworu. Calzándose las pantuflas, el muchacho bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la abuela en la sala de estar con Kaworu a su lado conversando, la vieja puso su mano en la mejilla de su protegido. A pesar de que Kaworu le caía simpático a Shinji, y él era fabuloso, el muchacho Ikari no podía negar que ese trato tan cariñoso que la abuela tenía con el peli blanco, le causaba conflicto. Cómo era posible que Kaworu no siendo un miembro de la familia Ikari tuviese mejor relación con la abuela que el propio Shinji y Penélope siendo que los dos eran nietos de aquella despiadada mujer.

-Shinji-kun. Exclamó Kaworu con una sonrisa. 

-Buenos días, Kaworu-kun. Lamento por haber interrumpido, abuela.

-No te preocupes, querido. Justo estábamos hablando de ti. Explicó la abuela con una sonrisa cálida. 

-¿si? Inquirió el muchacho extrañado. 

-Acerca de tus lecciones y cómo has mejorado. 

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Kaworu pareció notar eso y le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa que provocó que Shinji bajara la mirada completamente avergonzado. Ese impacto que Kaworu poseía sobre él provocaba que se emocionara a niveles insospechados. El pelo blanco notaba aquella actitud del jovencito genuinamente encantadora.

Al caer la tarde los dos jóvenes fueron a pasear por el parque, ambos presenciaron la puesta del sol colocarse sobre sus cabezas, era hermosa. Como pocas puestas de sol además el crepúsculo al pegarle a la iglesia lograban una atmósfera única en su tipo. Los dos se sentaron en la banca cercana a la iglesia enfrente de la plaza. Shinji encontraba irónico todo esto, a pesar del trato de la abuela para con él, la belleza del pueblo era innegable y la multitud que se reunía allí para pasar la tarde le daban aquel lugar una atmósfera increíblemente pacífica. Era como si el pueblo te invitara a quedarte para siempre. Las palomas volando, los niños correteando, las chicas hablando y susurrándose chismes para estallar a carcajadas, los ancianos bailando con sus parejas con la orquesta que se ponía en el quiosco. 

-Hermoso. Dijo suspirando Kaworu.

-si. Es un tanto irónico. 

-¿irónico?

-La abuela siendo tan ruda conmigo. Y toda esta belleza es como si fuese una prisión de oro. 

-¿la abuela te trata mal, Shinji? Preguntó con cierta curiosidad Kaworu. 

Shinji solo bajó la cabeza pero el peli blanco notó que una lagrima se asomaba por la mejilla de aquel jovencito. A pesar de ser un descarado, Kaworu sintió una especie de apretón fuerte en el estomago, sabía de antemano que la abuela era en especial dura con todos sus nietos. Él había sido testigo cómo la vieja mal trataba a Rono por su actitud similar a la de Shinji, a Penélope por ser desobediente y pelear con ella por defender a su hermano, incluso con Yui y Sana; todos los miembros excepto con él. Emitiendo un leve carraspeo, el hombre tocó el hombro del muchacho con una muestra de afecto entre los dos. Era como si por un momento, Kaworu entendiese el dolor de aquel muchacho menudo.

-Sabes Kaworu te envidio. Tú lo tienes todo, el cariño de la abuela, eres atractivo, simpático y ves todo de manera natural. 

Kaworu solo soltó un bufido notando lo irónico de la situación, por primera vez, el peli-blanco no supo qué responder. Tratando de evadir el tema, el hombre pasó su mano blanca por su cabellera desordenada y acercó al muchacho a su hombro, y luego señaló a un trailer donde estaba atendiendo un hombre gordo viejo de rostro simpático que les daba a un par de cafés a una pareja. El chico pagaba, y el anciano sonrío amablemente tomando el dinero.

-¿ves a ese hombre?

-¿si? Dijo Shinji.

-Es el señor Teuchi. Su puesto tiene los mejores cafés.

-oh. ¿Quieres uno?

-¿no es molestia?

-estas bromeando? Tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, darte un café es lo menos que podría hacer por ti. 

El muchacho animado con el rostro iluminado se paró de la banca, y Kaworu metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo sacó el dinero, y Shinji corrió hacia el puesto. Kaworu se quedó contemplando el caminar del muchacho, Kaworu no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

-Se parecen bastante.

Escuchó a una voz femenina, Penélope Gianluca estaba a su lado, traía puesta una cazadora una boina roja, el cabello atado en una trenza, llevaba lentes que la mujer se quitó dando el gesto de una actriz del glamour. Kaworu la ignoró, consideraba la belleza de las mujeres irritable, era mejor la de los hombres. Fingiendo cierta ignorancia pues sabía lo que esa mujer estaba intentado provocar, Kaworu preguntó.

-¿a quién?

-A Rono. Shinji es idéntico a mi hermano antes de que..

La mujer se interrumpió controlando un tanto su impulso sus ojos se posaron en los ojos rojizos de Kaworu.

-¿A qué has venido? Penny.

-Tú, y yo tenemos que hablar. Crees que no sé que le has estado hablando mal de mí a Shinji.

-Exageras.

-Pretendes alejarlo de su familia.

-No es el lugar indicado para eso. Te recomiendo que te vayas Penny, estás arruinado mi tarde con Shinji-kun. Crees que me atemoriza el que hayas llegado de no sé dónde. Si quieres discutir conmigo, tenemos el despacho de la abuela para hacerlo.

Penélope frunció el ceño, Kaworu no la miraba directamente sino que veía a Shinji haciendo cola para comprar los cafés, y luego pedírselos al señor Teuchi. La mujer miró enojada al peli blanco no se indignó pero su mirada fue la de una leona.

-Que así sea. Pero te advierto una cosa, no dejaré que Shinji corra el mismo destino que mi hermano.

-Veamos quien ríe al último. 

Penélope se puso los lentes y su chofer llegó hasta ella, dandole la orden que se irían, el hombre se limitó a obedecer a su señorita, y los dos se marcharon. Justo a tiempo antes de que Shinji regresara con los dos cafés con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Kaworu suspiró aliviado lo que menos quería era que la metiche de Penélope Gianluca se topará con Shinji, y ése niño la saludara con afecto. Era obvio, no importaba lo que hiciera, el muchacho peli castaño y la chica italiana seguían siendo primos, la sangre era la sangre.

Ignorando aquel sentimiento, Kaworu cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza mientras que Shinji deslizaba sobre sus manos un envase de café, los dos bebieron al chico se iluminaron los ojos. De repente se sintió más confortable y echó un suspiro. Kaworu solo se le quedó mirando dando media sonrisa. Algo tenía Shinji que lo relajaba era una sensación diferente una que no había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Inexplicablemente, el joven sintió cierto repudio a la abuela de Shinji por tratar a todos sus familiares como basura. ¿Remordimiento? Kaworu se corrigió eso jamás, la familia Ikari debía pagar el daño que le habían hecho a los Nagisa hace años. En qué era diferente a Shinji a Rono; dos muchachos que con solo hablarles bonito, los ojos se les iluminaba el rostro y obedecían a los caprichos de los demás.


	5. El asesino serial perdido

Por orden de la abuela, Shinji había perdido contacto con su prima recién descubierta y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Según lo que le había dicho la abuela era mejor que Shinji se quedara en casa, y lo poco que supo de Penélope era que seguía en el pueblo. No obstante, con las atenciones que Shinji recibió de Kaworu hacían que dentro de muy poco, el muchacho hijo de Yui Ikari se olvidara por completo de su prima. Asimismo también de sus familiares pues poco había vuelto a saber de Rei y de sus otros amigos, lo único que a Shinji le apetecía era seguir a lado de Kaworu.

Por su parte, el joven peli-gris no perdía el tiempo tratando de ganarse la atención de Shinji, no perdía el tiempo tratando de re-conquistar aquel afecto del joven. Kaworu por su parte, deseaba algo más de Shinji, y era algo que también había logrado con Rono: El que Shinji le entregara su virginidad. De esa forma Kaworu lograría que ese lazo que Shinji estaba empezando a desarrollar hacia él se acentuara cada vez más, y de esa forma el muchacho Ikari no tendría ningún problema en dejarle la herencia de la abuela a él. Kaworu estaba seguro que para un joven como Shinji que se ilusionaba con facilidad entregarle aquel tesorito iba ser cosa sencilla. 

No obstante otro plan empezaba a maquinarse dentro de la malévola mente de Kaworu Nagisa, cada vez la abuela estaba más fuerte y no parecía querer morirse. El plan B de Nagisa era tener que matar a la abuela de Ikari si la situación lo meritaba después de todo a la edad de la vieja esa las enfermedades como la pulmonía era cosa frecuenta y una simple gripe que mataba ancianos era algo que los demás veían como algo cotidiano. Además si la muerte de la abuela ocurría antes de tiempo él joven Nagisa lograría prevalecer en el testamento. 

Ese día Kaworu como siempre se arregló con ropa de montar pues le iba a enseñar a Shinji cómo montar a caballo. Kaworu salió de las escaleras y observó a Kaji tomando algo de jugo de la cocina. Al momento de verlo, Kaji saludó a su compañero de habitación.

-Vaya. Qué elegante te ves. 

-Saldremos a montar. Explicó Kaworu. 

-No vayas a tirar al pobre chico del caballo. Dijo Kaji bastante serio. 

-Tranquilo. Si quisiera matar al joven Ikari lo haría de otra forma menos obvia. 

Kaji sabía que el humor de Kaworu era un tanto extraño pero con el tiempo compartiendo con él habitación, Roji Kaji fue eventualmente acostumbrándose a él. Además a pesar de sus sueños de grandeza, Kaworu nunca caería tan bajo como para matar a alguien. 

El mayor y el menor se subieron a los caballos para dar un paseo por las montañas y el bosque, Shinji nunca antes había aprendido a montar pero Kaworu con mucha paciencia lo ayudó a subirse al caballo de color negro, y le dijo cómo debía ganarse el cariño y la confianza del animal. Dentro de muy poco tiempo, Shinji pudo domar al caballo, y los dos jóvenes iniciaron su recorrido. Era el tiempo del día en que ya era tarde pero todavía no oscurecía, el cielo tenía un tono rosado, y combinado con las montañas daban un paisaje hermoso y único. Pero Shinji casi no se fijaba en lo hermoso que era todo a su alrededor sino que estaba más empeñando en observar a Kaworu quien le daba caricias al animal, y a pesar de que llevaba con él un fuete, el peli-blanco nunca lo utilizó en el caballo. A Shinji le parecía curioso.

-Te molesta si te pregunto por qué nunca usas el fuete.

-No me gusta emplearlo. Dijo sonriendo le.-Siempre he sido partidario que a los animales se les puede educar sin necesidad de golpes. Solo hay que tenerles paciencia. A Tabris nunca lo golpearía por nada. 

\- ¿Tabris? inquirió Shinji. 

-Su nombre. Dijo Kaworu, pasando su mano sobre el caballo que era de color gris con manchas blancas. 

Shinji sonrió, el ver esa faceta tan amable de Kaworu con los animales provocaban en él una especie de suspiro en él. Qué diferente era el albino a su padre, a la abuela y Asuka sentía que Kaworu era perfecto casi un príncipe. Quizás su "príncipe", tal vez. Al final de la jornada, él y el albino decidieron dejar descansar a los caballos y los dos se sentaron para contemplar la puesta del sol. Shinji había notado que Kaworu había cerrado los ojos y echó un suspiro, Shinji lo contempló de reojo, el rostro del hombre se mantenía en una calma de extrema quietud casi relajada como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese perturbarlo. Shinji deseaba algún día tener esa serenidad y esa calma. Que el pasado no importase ni lo que la gente opinara, Kaworu parecía ser de ese tipo a pesar de que le gustaba el dinero y los lujos. 

-¿En qué piensas? inquirió Kaworu, que al saberse siendo contemplando de pronto abrió los ojos. 

-!Emm! En nada. Musitó Shinji dejando de contemplar la apuesta de sol. -En lo hermoso que se ve la vista. -Es solo que me asombra en lo tranquilo que está todo aquí. 

-A veces cuando es mucha presión vengo aquí a pensar. Le dijo Kaworu. 

-¿y sobre qué?

-El futuro más que nada. ¿nunca piensas tú en el futuro? 

-Me aterra. No sé lo que quiero en esta vida. A veces quisiera ser como tú, Kaworu-kun. Tú ya tienes todo planeado. 

Kaworu le dio media sonrisa. Y se le quedó mirando al muchacho detalladamente, Shinji se sonrojó e intentó apartar la mirada pero Kaworu se la sostuvo y no lo dejaba marchar. Fue en ese momento en que el peli-blanco se acercó cada vez más a Shinji y le susurró. 

-¿Me dejarías conocerte un poco mejor? 

Shinji sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba, solo le quedó asentir, pero Kaworu no lo tocó, muy astuta mente, solo deslizó su cara por el cuello de Shinji, como si de un gato se tratase. Aún no era tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan, pues lo mejor que podía hacer el albino era darse a desear. Shinji se desilusionó por eso pero por otra parte no insistió pues recordaba que a pesar de compartir diversas cosas, Kaworu era mayor que él. Shinji no quería meter en problemas al albino no sabía cómo explicarlo pero Shinji sentía que cada vez más se empezaba a enamorar de aquel misterioso albino. 

Shinji regresó a casa desanimado hubiese querido que algo pasara entre Kaworu y él pero esto no se efectuó. Dudaba cuándo tendría otra oportunidad con el albino probablemente nunca y pudiese ser que Kaworu se arrepintiera pues el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro era menor de edad. Shinji estaba pensando acerca de lo que el albino le había dicho sobre el futuro pero Shinji no se veía en él pues cuando se imaginaba a sí mismo solo se imaginaba en neblina pero con Kaworu podía imaginarse con él en una cabaña los dos solos sin que nadie los hostigara ni los juzgara. Una vida perfecta para los dos. 

Mientras tanto Kaworu había vuelto a visitar a la abuela en su despacho para pasar el resto de la noche con ella. Por lo general, el joven albino le leía a la señora hasta que ésta se quedara dormida o a veces conversaban. En aquella noche Kaworu había llegado a leerle a la señora Ikari pero cuando terminó la lectura, y la abuela se preparaba para irse a dormir, Kaworu contempló a la señora.

-!Vaya!-. Estos años me han vuelto más inútil. 

-No diga eso señora. Usted ha logrado mantener esta casa y la herencia de los Ikari lo mejor que ha podido. 

-A veces no es fácil. Cariño. Dijo la anciana sosteniendo la mano del joven Nagisa. Hoy me sentí pésimo. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo levantarme. 

-Si lo que quiere es sentirse mejor. Tome.-dijo Kaworu sacando un frasco con lo que parecía ser un brebaje.

-¿Qué hace? 

-Es una medicina para que te sientes mejor. Mi madre solía usarla para aliviar los dolores en los pacientes que atendía. Le ayudará a sentirse mejor. 

La anciana miró un tanto desconfiada al frasco que Kaworu sostenía en sus manos, pero confiaba plenamente en aquel hombre de cabello gris al que quería casi como un hijo. Sin más la anciana permitió que Kaworu le diera del frasco con mucho cuidado el albino ayudó a la abuela poniendo su mano delicadamente sobre su espalda mientras que con la otra le ayudaba a beber del frasco. Después de eso, la abuela se quedó profundamente dormida. El joven albino apagó las velas y salió de la habitación. Mirando de forma siniestra la enorme cama donde estaba la mujer ya dormitada, el albino musitó. 

-Buenas noches, abuela.


	6. El tesoro sin respuesta

Shinji recibió la noticia de que la abuela se estaba sintiendo mal en estos días por lo que ya casi no la veía, por supuesto que un doctor llegó a ver cómo estaba, pero se mantuvo al margen de todo. Shinji se sentía cada vez más extrañado, el mayordomo no le decía nada, cada que le preguntaba a Kaworu, éste evitaba el tema y prefería cambiarlo. Una tarde en la que Shinji se encontraba leyendo en su recamara escuchó una voz muy familiar, que provocó en él alegría, se trataba de Penélope quien estaba discutiendo con el mayordomo.

-No me interesa que Kaworu haya convencido a la abuela para que me echaran. Yo soy nieta de esa mujer, y es mi deber estar aquí.

-Ya le dije señorita que su presencia no es requerida. Explicó el Mayordomo. 

-No me voy. Puntualizó la joven. Quiero saber qué es lo que le pasa a mi abuela. 

Shinji se acercó a la puerta para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Su prima lucía muy molesta. 

-Se puede saber por qué armas tanto escándalo. 

Shinji reconoció aquella voz, era la de Kaworu. Por supuesto, él debía seguir en la habitación de la abuela haciéndole compañía. 

-Y todavía lo preguntas. Reclamó Penélope. Vine para saber qué tiene mi abuela. 

-Si tanto quieres saber entérate de una vez, Penny. Tú abuela se sintió mal de repente, y ahora estamos haciendo todo lo posible para saber lo que le pasa. ¿ya estás contenta?

-¿Qué pero cómo pasó? 

-Quién sabe. A la mañana amaneció mal. 

-Quiero verla. dijo la joven.

-No se puede. 

-¿Cómo que no se puede?

-Recomendaciones del doctor. 

De manera qué era eso, la abuela empezaba a sentirse mal. Por eso todos estaban evadiendo el tema, y por eso la anciana ya casi ni salía a merodear por la casa. Shinji comenzaba a preguntarse, y si de pronto la abuela se moría, qué diría su madre, vendría a verla. El joven Ikari intentó calmarse a pesar de que él no se llevaba bien con la progenitora de su madre, la verdad es que Shinji no le deseaba el mal a esa mujer. Sobre todo porque Kaworu veía en ella a una mujer que le había dado todo y lo consideró siempre un hijo. 

Por supuesto que la discusión de Kaworu con Penélope se hicieron más fuertes al punto en que tuvo que intervenir el mayordomo diciéndoles a ambos que se tranquilizaran pues en ese momento la salud de la abuela era lo más importante. Tanto como el joven albino como la chica italiana se calmaron, y Penélope tratando de contenerse dejó la mansión para regresar a su hotel. Shinji por su parte siguió con sus clases de catecismo impartidas por Kaworu en su casa, aquella tarde era especialmente silenciosa y cuando terminaron las lecciones, el joven albino le preguntó a su compañero.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Vaciló el muchacho. 

Kaworu miró al chico que se encontraba callado tomando todavía su café. El muchacho de cabello peli-gris se sentó al lado de él, las piernas de ambos casi se tocaban. 

-¿escuchaste lo que le dije a Penélope? 

Shinji se asombró por la pregunta tan directa de Kaworu, solamente pudo bajar la mirada. 

-Yo, no..

-Lo lamento mucho. Shinji-Kun. Escuchaste algo desagradable. 

-¿la abuela está muy mal cierto? 

Kaworu abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido. Pero pasando su mano pálida sobre el cuero cabelludo del muchacho le dijo.

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes pronto se pondrá bien. 

-¿Estás seguro? 

-Sí. Tú abuela se ha enfermado en otras ocasiones y las ha librado. Un simple resfriado la libra sin problema. 

Shinji dio una sonrisa reconfortante aunque no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Kaworu pero había algo en sus ojos que le decían que la situación de la abuela era bastante crítica y que no tardaba en despedirse de este mundo. Por otra parte, Kaworu y Shinji estaban cada vez más cerca a punto de tocarse entre los labios. Shinji fue el que dio el primer paso y le plantó un gran beso al joven albino. Demasiada tensión entre los dos iban a terminar de volver completamente loco al joven, Shinji deseaba a Kaworu, eso estaba muy claro. Seguía embrujado por su hechizo. Finalmente, el joven Ikari reaccionó y se alejó de Kaworu.

-Lo, lo siento. Yo no debí haberte besado, yo

El joven Ikari se paró rápido de su asiento ya estaba apunto de salirse pero Kaworu lo detuvo. 

-Shinji. dijo con una voz tan melodiosa y apacible. -Está bien. 

Kaworu respondió el gesto de Shinji, y profundizó más el beso, ambos se acostaron en el sofá mientras que el joven albino sujetaba violentamente el cabello del joven moreno, y se dirigía a su cuello dándole besos. Esperaba que Kaworu hiciera algo más pero de a momento él se retiró dejando a Shinji completamente desconcertado.

-¿Kaworu-Kun?

-No podemos aún. Por respeto a tu abuela. 

Shinji mantuvo una mirada de decepción, quizás porque él todavía era menor de edad, o tal vez porque Kaworu le guardaba tanta lealtad a la abuela que el simple hecho de yacer con su nieto le parecía una salvajada. Quizás Shinji nunca se sintió más confundido, Kaworu acompañó al joven a su casa, y una vez que se fue. Kaworu sonrió con malicia ya era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera al joven Ikari entre sus garras. Lo estaba conduciendo justo a dónde él quería llegar. 

Shinji regresó a la mansión completamente confundido mientras estaba cenando se tocó los labios para comprobar el hecho de que lo que había pasado entre Kaworu y él no había sido producto solo de su imaginación. Realmente lo había besado, solo que no habían podido consumar aún el acto en sí. Por qué Kaworu le había dicho que se fuera, tal vez por qué no lo consideraba tan buen amante. Shinji estaba completamente desesperado a la mañana iría de nuevo a ver a Kaworu justo antes de que él viniera a la mansión y se la pasara encerrado en el cuarto de la abuela. Ya nada importaba ahora, Shinji estaba dispuesto a decirle sus sentimientos. 

Como se lo había propuesto a la mañana siguiente, Shinji se dirigió a la casa del joven Nagisa, escondido entre los arbustos, esperó a que el compañero de cuarto de Kaworu se fuera, cuando lo hizo, Shinji se apresuró a tocar. Esperó varios minutos hasta que finalmente el muchacho peli-blanco abrió la puerta. 

-Shinji qué sorpresa. 

-Hola Kaworu-kun. Perdona no debería haberte molestado es que yo.

-Pierde cuidado. De todas maneras ahora me iba a dirigir a la mansión Ikari. Pero dime en qué te puedo ayudar. 

Shinji suspiró quién sabe cómo lo iba a tomar Kaworu, pero necesitaba decirle a su tutor sobre sus sentimientos. 

-Kaworu-Kun. Sé que no debería. Es decir tú eres mayor de edad, y sin embargo, yo estoy enamorado de ti. 

Shinji estaba con la mirada hacia abajo aquella confesión le ponía la cara roja y las orejas coloradas. Por un momento pensó que Kaworu le iba a decir que se fuera, pero para su sorpresa, el joven peli-blanco lo invitó a pasar. Shinji no podía mirarlo pero Kaworu finalmente logró encararlo. Poniendo su pulgar sobre la barbilla obligándolo a contemplarlo. 

-Shinji yo también me he enamorado de ti. 

Shinji se sintió feliz al saber que era correspondido. Kaworu depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico. 

-¿en serio?

-Sí. Eres una persona muy especial. Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Pero..

-¿Pero qué?

-No podemos estar juntos. 

-¿Qué? Shinji sintió que se le empezaba a romper el corazón. 

-Tú abuela es un gran impedimento para eso. Ella no lo aprobaría. 

-¿y qué se puede hacer?

-Lo mejor para todos es que se muera. Y me cedas la parte de tu herencia. Shinji-kun.


	7. El chico y la herencia

Shinji meditaba muy seriamente acerca de las palabras que Kaworu le estaba diciendo acerca de la herencia, y la posibilidad de que pudieran ser felices, pues podrían ganar algo de independencia pero se decía el muchacho, realmente Kaworu era digno de confianza, es decir apenas lo conocía, podría preguntarle a Penélope, pero Shinji sabía que ella odiaba mucho a Kaworu por algo que él todavía no sabía, pero que sin duda tenía que ver con aquel chico llamado Rono. 

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de una forma bastante agitada, la madre de Shinji, fue avisada de que su madre estaba muriendo, Yui tuvo que dejar su casa unos días en compañía de Rei para visitar la gran mansión señorial. Rei escribiéndole a Shinji le comunicó a su hermano que llegarían dentro de unos días, Shinji estaba muy emocionado porque por fin vería a su madre y hermana, a pesar de aquellas semanas en aquel pueblo donde gracias a Kaworu estas empezaron a volar rápido, Shinji seguía extrañado a Yui y Rei, así como también a algunos de sus amigos. No obstante, él sabía que era muy poco probable de que los viera pues aún no tenía el valor de confesarles lo que había pasado entre él y Asuka. 

Aquella mañana, Shinji se dirigió a la estación de tren a esperar la llegada de su hermana y su madre, las dos bajaron de éste, y abrazaron al castaño quien les correspondió el abrazo. Después todos fueron escoltados por el mayordomo hasta la mansión de la abuela. Yui miraba con gran nostalgia el lugar donde había crecido, no había cambiado mucho a como ella lo recordaba. Shinji notando a su madre distraída observando la ventana le preguntó a ésta. 

-Mamá. ¿Qué ocurre?

Saliendo un poco de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba, la mujer dijo.

-No nada, cariño. Es solo que estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos. 

Las cosas en la mansión parecían igual de inquietantes como se esperaba, al llegar a la casa, los únicos que estaban presentes eran Kaworu quien conversaba con los doctores, Penélope igual recelosa se encontraba atrás. Era un milagro el ver a Kaworu y Penélope estar juntos en el mismo lugar y no estuviesen queriendo matarse entre sí, reflexionó Shinji al verlos juntos. Al momento de arribar Yui a ver cómo se encontraba su madre, Kaworu le sonrió con tristeza. Ella lo reconoció.

-¿Kaworu? ¿en verdad eres tú? 

-Sí. Cuánto tiempo Yui-Chan

El peli-blanco no espero a que la mujer le dijera "hola" sino que simplemente la abrazó de golpe, Yui igual correspondió dicho gesto. Pasando sus manos por la espalda del joven cuando el abrazo terminó Yui se fijó en la chica que se encontraba a lado de Kaworu con la mirada hacia abajo. Yui también le sonrió. 

-Penélope. 

-Sí. Tía, Yui. 

Las dos corrieron a abrazarse, Kaworu las contempló desde una distancia prudente dando una sonrisa que podría pasar como falsa o hipócrita, solo que las dos mujeres no lo notaron. 

-Qué alegría el verte otra vez. ¿está Sana, aquí? ¿ya llegó?

Penélope negó con la cabeza, la muchacha casi tartamudeaba. Estaba intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. 

-Tía, Yui. Mi madre falleció de cáncer hace un par de meses.

Yui sentía que se le acababa el aire, era verdad que desde su casamiento con Gendo, la madre de Shinji no había vuelto a frecuentar a su familia, pues la abuela le tenía prohibido acercarse a ellos. La madre de Penélope siempre se caracterizó por ser muy sumisa con las decisiones de su madre, por lo que tampoco volvió a buscar a Yui, a pesar de que ésta intentaba hablarle. Pues Yui y Sana cuando eran niñas se querían mucho, Sana era la compañera inseparable de Yui en muchos juegos por toda la casa. El saber que ya no estaba, provocaron en Yui unas enormes lágrimas le hubiese gustado despedirse de su hermana, volver hablarle, abrazarla, aunque fuese un día antes de que ella se fuera para siempre. Ahora su madre también corría con la misma suerte que Sana. Recobrando un poco la poca serenidad que tenía, Yui fijó su vista en Kaworu.

-¿cómo está mi madre? 

-No hay mejora. Dijo tristemente Kaworu. 

Yui asintió con la cabeza entiendo la situación. Reprimiendo unas cuantas lágrimas dijo. 

-¿podría verla? 

-Claro. Ven. Te acompañó. Se ofreció Kaworu. 

Mientras tanto en la sala, Rei y Shinji seguían conversando, Rei le preguntaba a Shinji si aquí las cosas iban un poco mejor, a lo que el muchacho respondía que si. La abuela era muy estricta pero que Kaworu hacia las cosas más llevaderas. Rei se alegró un poco de que su hermano estuviera bien. Los dos hermanos estaban conversando hasta que Penélope llegó hasta la sala, mirando a los dos hermanos sonrió. Rei también le devolvió el gesto de una forma tímida.

-!Ahh! Rei. Ella es Penélope Gianluca, es nuestra prima. 

-¿prima? inquirió Rei. 

-Así es. Mi mamá era hermana de Yui. Encantada de conocerte. 

-El gusto es mío. 

Hubo un gran silencio entre los tres primos, sobre todo por parte de Rei quien aún no podía ocultar su asombro de que tuviese una prima. Finalmente, Penélope lo rompió.

-Ahorita la tía Yui, Kaworu, están con la abuela. Me imagino que deben estar muy aburridos aquí. ¿Gustan acompañarme? Conozco un café donde hacen unos helados riquísimos. 

-Eso estaría bien. Dijo Rei. ¿Qué dices Shinji?

Shinji estuvo dubitativo mirando al techo se fijó en la habitación en la que Kaworu y su madre se habían metido. No quería separarse de Kaworu pues sabía que algo importante tendría que decirle. 

-Vayan ustedes. Yo me quedaré aquí. Es que necesito cuidar de mi madre. Mintió Shinji.

-¿Seguro? volvió a preguntar Rei.

-Sí, seguro, hermana. Tú ve y diviértete. 

Rei tomó la palabra de Shinji, tanto ella como Penélope salieron de la casa, Shinji por supuesto esperó a que Kaworu saliera acompañado de su madre. Afortunadamente para él, Kaworu salió primero antes que Yui, viendo al muchacho que seguía en la sala, le volvió a sonreír. Después volteó a todas partes. 

-¿y Penny?

-Ella se fue con mi hermana a una heladería. 

-¿no fuiste con ellas? preguntó Kaworu. Bastante impresionado.

-No, es que no quería separarme de ti. admitió Shinji con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. 

Kaworu se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, después se sentó a lado de Shinji, mientras sujetaba su mano y lo miraba directamente a la cara.

-¿Qué has pensando en lo que te dije? 

-¿sobre qué?

-Sobre lo de la herencia. 

-Es que yo, yo no sé. Qué responder a eso Kaworu-kun. No sé si me va tocar algo de aquella herencia. Sé que eso solo le corresponde únicamente a mi madre, pues ahora ella ya no tiene hermanas, y bueno tu probablemente no estés. 

Kaworu soltó una carcajada. Shinji jamás lo había visto reír de aquella forma. Era una cercana a la frialdad y la maldad, aunque Shinji estaba tan enamorado de Kaworu, que no cayó en la cuenta de lo que ese gesto del albino significaba. 

-Shinji-kun. La herencia se va dividir entre madres y nietos. Como tu ya lo has dicho, parte de la herencia también es tuya.

-¿mía? Pero cómo, ¿y Penélope?

-Penny está sacada del testamento. Por su rebeldía y malos modales con tu abuela. Además su padre es millonario, créeme no la necesita en lo absoluto. En cambio, tu madre es la más apta de quedarse con la herencia. 

-Pero por qué. Si a la abuela nunca le cayó bien mi padre. ¿Cómo por qué mamá ahora es la única que tiene acceso a ella? 

-En serio crees que tu abuela deje todo en manos de la beneficencia. Ella no es tonta, mi querido. 

Shinji estaba sorprendido no tenía idea cuánto dinero iban a heredar, si tendrían que mudarse a esa mansión y hacerse cargo de los terrenos de la abuela. Según lo que le había explicado su madre a alguna vez es que la casa familiar materna a Yui no le importaba, pues ella quería una vida más tranquila clase mediera. 

-Sé que tu madre no va querer lo que la abuela le ofrezca. Y que tu tampoco la querrás ¿no es así? 

-No..Noo. No lo sé. 

-Medita bien lo que te digo. Dijo Kaworu guiñándole el ojo. Confío en que al final tomarás la decisión correcta. Esto no es solo por nosotros sino para ahorrarle futuros problemas a tu madre, relacionados con está empresa. 

Kaworu le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y le dijo en un susurro cerca del oído. 

-Te estaré esperando. 

Kaworu se subió a la habitación de la anciana quien se encontraba agonizante con los ojos casi cerrados estaba casi moribunda, el hombre peli-blanco se acercó a ella tomando sus manos. Yui por fortuna no estaba en la habitación, aspecto que aprovechó Kaworu para acercarse a la cama de la anciana, sentarse a su lado, y rodearla con su hombro mientras que con el otro le daba unas sencillas gotitas. 

-Ahora de tu medicina, tía. 

Kaworu abrió el frasquito que llevaba para darle la medicina, la abuela tenía abierta la boca, el peli-blanco soltó unas pequeñas gotitas en la boca de la abuela. Al momento en que se aseguró de que se las hubiera tragado, Kaworu cerró el frasco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Inquirió una voz de mujer. 

Kaworu volteó a ver a Yui que llevaba una cazuela de porcelana en ambas manos. Kaworu miró a la mujer. 

-Dándole su medicina a la abuela. Se excusó el joven. 

-¿en ese frasquito? se extrañó Yui.

-Sí, es un calmante. La abuela está muy tensa, el doctor me dijo que se lo diera para que se tranquilizara. Te lo iba a decir pero estabas tan triste por la muerte de tu hermana que no quise molestarte más con otra medicina. 

Yui todavía se fijaba en aquel diminuto frasquito que Kaworu llevaba entre sus manos. No obstante, le parecía bastante raro que el joven peli-blanco no le notificara acerca de ese jarabe especial que le estaba dando a la abuela. 

-Dime por favor todo lo que concierne a mi madre. Puntualizó Yui. 

-Sí, claro que sí. Yui. Prometo no ocultarte nada.


	8. Matrimonio a la fuerza

Advertencia contenido explícito. 

Nada ocurrió cómo se esperaba en la casa de los Ikari, la abuela seguía empeorando, el día lunes, el doctor Jin Okamoto notificó a los familiares que la abuela estaba apunto de fallecer todos estaban al pendientes de cuándo ocurriría el descenso. La abuela misma llamó a los familiares para que estuviesen presentes para darles la herencia que les correspondía. Por su parte, Kaworu estaba inquieto, no tanto por la muerte de la abuela, pues él había sido el causante de que su salud se deteriora sino cómo iba a proceder lo de la herencia, una noche de casualidad estaba escuchando cómo Yui y Penélope estaban hablando acerca de quién se iba a ocupar de la casa. Yui no quería esa herencia, Shinji, Rei y Penélope eran los únicos que podían acceder a ocuparse de la casa, pero ninguno de ellos parecían interesados en administrar sus bienes. Kaworu se le hacía muy extraño que ninguno de ellos se estuviera peleando, eran una familia bastante rara, por un momento el chico de cabello plateado pensó que eso le daba camino libre. No obstante, sus intuiciones estaban un tanto erróneas pues una noche la abuela llamó a Kaworu a su dormitorio, ahora estaba más débil con una voz ronca, y debilitada. Kaworu se acercó a la mujer convaleciente, ella con sus ojos tristes y ya aceptando su inminente destino le dijo.

-Sé que ya está muy cerca mi final. Me da gusto, creo que en el cielo, tú madre y yo hablaremos de muchas cosas. 

Kaworu solo sonrió aunque era un gesto bastante hipócrita en el fondo estaba ardiendo de rabia y envidia,esa maldita vieja mencionara a su querida madre le ponía los nervios de punta. No obstante, mostrándose compasivo, Kaworu dijo.

-Todo va estar bien. Le animó. 

-No, sé que no es así, querido. 

-Sé que afuera tanto mi hija como los nietos no se ponen de acuerdo en quién se va ocupar de esta casa. Si pudiera te la daría ti, Kaworu-chan, eres a quien más confió. Pero no eres un Ikari, por eso quiero pedirte algo. 

-Dime, abuela. 

-Cásate con alguna de mis nietas: Rei o Penélope, la herencia te corresponderá a ti, y tendré la suerte de saber que a esas muchachas les tocara un hombre de bien quien las proteja. 

Aunque la idea le resultaba tentadora, a Kaworu le parecía repugnante, él no estaba interesado en las mujeres, si tan solo pudiese quitarle la herencia sin necesidad de recurrir al casamiento con una de las nietas, solo era que Shinji le diese su herencia por voluntad propia. 

-¿qué hay de Shinji? preguntó Kaworu.

-¿cómo? 

-Estipulaste que tus nietos serían quienes heredarían esta casa. 

-!Ahh! sí, tranquilo, muchacho. Shinji ya quedó fuera del testamento. 

-¿Qué cómo? Es lo tomó por sorpresa. 

-Mi nieto es un depravado. Sé que nunca me dará bisnietos, pero tu Kaworu, sé que no eres como él. Tú eres un buen hombre, por eso quiero que te cases con Rei o con Penélope, confío en que tu matrimonio con alguna de las dos perpetué la dinastía Ikari. 

"Maldita vieja" pensó Kaworu, si tan solo supiera esa anciana horrible que a él nunca le interesaron las féminas, y que preferiría morir a tener que soportar y acostarse con una, se preguntaba qué diría. Pero por otra parte, el dinero estaba en juego, y Kaworu quería hacerse con él a toda costa. Y si para eso tenía que aguantar a una de esas dos tipejas bien valdría la pena. Por otra parte, aunque nunca contempló en tener hijos, tal vez, ellos podían ser unas muy buenas herramientas para vengarse de los Ikaris por lo que le hicieron a su familia. 

Meditándolo con una sonrisa, Kaworu le dijo a la anciana. 

-Lo pensaré, abuela. Por lo pronto necesitas descansar. 

Aquella vez, Kaworu no le dio su "medicina" cómo de costumbre sino que salió de la habitación. Al salir del cuarto, el joven peliblanco se topó con Shinji quien lo miraba un tanto extrañado. 

-Kaworu-Kun. ¿está todo bien? 

-Sí, Shinji-kun. No te preocupes tu abuela solo está dormida.

-!Ahh! Ya entiendo. ¿Qué crees que pasé después? 

-¿A qué te refieres? inquirió el otro. 

-Digo. Cuando la abuela muera, ¿qué sucederá con nosotros? 

-Te diré lo qué va pasar, que cuando ella muera vamos a estar juntos los dos ¿sí?

-¿En serio? ¿lo prometes? 

-Te lo aseguro. Dijo Kaworu mientras se acercaba a Shinji para darle un beso en la frente, mientras tomaba su rostro aterciopelado en sus manos. Kaworu meditaba lo que le dijo la abuela: Cásate con alguna de mis nietas y la herencia te corresponderá a ti, aquella frase estaba nadando en la cabeza del joven albino. No obstante, los ojos de Shinji se mostraban luminosos, él realmente creía en las palabras de Kaworu. 

Los dos compartieron un beso apasionado, Shinji rodeó a Kaworu con sus brazos, y éste pasaba su lengua sobre la del chico, Shinji lo quería guiar a su cuarto, los dos se besaron hasta que se toparon con la puerta con la mano que tenía libre Shinji abrió la puerta. Deseaba entregarse a Kaworu, ya no podía resistir más a la tentación. Los dos cayeron en la cama mientras que Kaworu iba despojando la ropa de Shinji hasta dejarlo desnudo, él le bajaba los pantalones, y le quitaba la camisa a su amado. Kaworu comenzó a estimularlo mientras que su boca se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, y el peli-blanco succionaba los pezones del peli-castaño. Shinji soltó un suspiro, jamás había sentido tal cosa antes, un enorme éxtasis se apoderó de él, solo quería que Kaworu lo poseyera y no se detuviera. 

Kaworu no dejándolo de mirar, como si fuese un tigre que está apunto de atacar a su presa, se deslizó hasta el miembro de su amante mientras lo lamia de a punta a punta para después meterse-lo en la boca, Shinji se retorcía de placer, hubiese querido gritar más pero sospechaba que si lo hacía, su madre, Rei o Penélope podían enterarse, y correr hacia la habitación para saber qué ocurría, Shinji se llevó la mano a la boca mientras sentía que se venía, quería aguantar pero antes de correrse, Kaworu lo detuvo, y susurrándole le preguntó.

-¿Quieres que te folle? 

Shinji no pudo contestar aquella pregunta tan sensual, el cómo Kaworu la decía, lo hacían sentir sucio en el buen sentido, un gran atrevimiento se despertaba en su interior, solo podía contestar.

-Fóllame. Dijo traspirando. 

-Muy bien, cariño. Pero no te vengas todavía ¿ehh? 

Sin dejar de agarrarle su pene, Kaworu hizo que Shinji se pusiera en cuatro, rozando sus nalgas sobre su trasero lo abrió, y entró dentro de él. Cómo es natural, Shinji soltó un alarido, y lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, pero con lentitud el dolor se fue transformando en placer, Kaworu por otra parte estaba extasiado jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto. Quizás con la única persona con la que lo había experimentado era con el hermano menor de Penélope, dicha idea lo hizo sonreír: Mira, Rono, estoy follando con alguien que lo hace mejor que tú. Shinji con sus gemidos lo sacó de su ensoñación, el muchacho le dijo.

-!Ahhhh! Kaworu estoy apunto de.. 

Kaworu sonrió ante aquella suplica, le iba a dar un buen final a Shinji, sostuvo su miembro mientras lo seguía penetrando de una forma dura, mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Shinji donde comenzó a besarle y morderlo. Éste soltó varios gruñidos mientras se retiraba de sus glúteos y dejaba a Shinji correrse. Los dos terminaron en la cama exhaustos, para ese momento, ninguno de los dos tenía nada de ropa, Shinji se aferraba al cuerpo de aquel hermoso albino. Sabía que seguía despierto, por lo que Kaworu decidió cantarle a su amante. 

Ni siquiera hables de las consecuencias, porque ahora mismo tu eres lo único, que tiene algún sentido para mí. Y me importa una mierda lo que digan o lo que piensen porque eres el único al que tengo en mi cabeza , nunca jamás dejaré que me abandones. Trataré de parar el tiempo para siempre. No quiero oírte decir adiós nunca. 

Penélope en ese momento estaba empacando sus cosas tenía un babydoll estilo halter de encaje, el cual cubría con una bata, era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a Italia, ya no tenía ningún caso quedarse más en Japón, pues sabía que Shinji estaba demasiado corrompido por Kaworu, y la abuela demasiado influenciada por éste para que ella se acercara a su primo. Había perdido otra batalla, no pudo salvar a su querido hermano de aquel ángel infernal, y ahora tampoco pudo salvar a su primo. La familia se estaba desmoronando por culpa de ese extraño. Su hermano había sido la primera víctima, le seguía la abuela, luego Shinji, probablemente Yui y Rei serían las próxima . Penélope estaba enfrente del espejo mientras seguía cepillándose el cabello hasta que el golpe de una puerta. La mujer siguió mirándose en el espejo sin dejar de cepillarse, creyendo que se trataba de alguna chica que había traído la cena dijo. 

-Pasa, está abierto. 

La puerta se abrió, la reacción de Penélope fue otra pues quien estaba en su cuarto no era otro que Kaworu Nagisa vestido con aquella gabardina y el cabello desordenando. Un tanto exaltada, Penélope dejó caer el cepillo y se giró violentamente hacia él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? 

Kaworu la miró de los pies a la cabeza, al verla con ese atuendo le sonrió. 

-Pierdes el tiempo, esa lencería te hace ver más como una zorra que como a una señorita de alcurnia. 

Penélope no le hizo caso aquel desagradable comentario, y no quitando le la mirada de encima le dijo.

-¿Venciste hacerme daño? le retó. Pierdes el tiempo. 

-No, la verdad es que quería verte, hablar contigo. 

-¿Conmigo? No hay nada que hablar. Ya estarás contento ¿no? Todos en la familia están locos por ti. Ganaste otra vez. 

-No aún no. Todavía no he ganado. Y por eso quisiera que empezáramos a llevarnos bien tú y yo. 

Penélope no lo podía creer, ella y Kaworu siempre se habían odiado a muerte, no podían verse ni en pintura, casi siempre estaban peleando. Y ahora él estaba en su cuarto, negociando una treta de paz. Sabía que no era de gratis, y ella no lo podía perdonar tan fácilmente así como tampoco confiar de lleno en él. 

-Yo jamás me voy a llevar bien con un arribista como tú. 

Kaworu soltó una carcajada lo que provocó más la ira de Penélope estaba tan furiosa que olvidándose de los modales que le habían enseñado en aquella escuela de monjas para señoritas, se acercó furiosa hacia Kaworu y quiso abofetearlo pero éste detuvo su mano, era más fuerte que ella. 

-Este arribista se convertirá en tu esposo. Más te vale que empieces a cooperar o te aseguro que muy pronto te vas a reunir con tu querido hermano. Eso te lo prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción "Untouched " The Veroinicas


	9. La Huida

Shinji se encontraba en su cuarto recostado pensando en los momentos que había pasado con Kaworu, creía que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, pues Kaworu prometió que muy pronto ellos estarían juntos pero cómo lograría aquello, Kaworu era el favorito de la abuela, ¿podrá convencerla de que ellos se amaban y que merecían estar juntos? No sabía cómo lo resolvería Kaworu en ese momento pero algo si estaba seguro lo que sucedería mañana cambiaría para siempre su destino. 

A la mañana siguiente Shinji salió de su habitación y vio que su madre, su hermana junto con Penélope estaban en la sala discutiendo. Rei por su parte se encontraba en la cocina haciéndose un café. Shinji también notó algo extraño con su madre, hermana y prima: las tres estaban vestidas de negro. Eso significaba qué, Shinji corrió a la cocina donde se encontraba Rei, tenía pinta de no haber dormido bien.

-Rei, ¿qué pasa? 

-La abuela falleció anoche.

-¿Qué? Pero cómo es que...

-No tengo idea. Solo sé que el mayordomo nos llamó para decirnos que ella ya no respiraba. Ésta tarde se lee el testamento. 

Shinji estaba impresionado, por algún extraño motivo sus pensamientos se giraron en Kaworu, ¿realmente lo hizo? ¿mató a la abuela? No negaba que esa mujer lo hizo sufrir más que su padre pero por algún extraño motivo, Shinji le guardaba un poco de lástima. Shinji estaba apunto de decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por Penélope. Shinji afablemente la saludó. 

-Hola, prima. ¿Qué tal? 

-Hola, Shinji. Respondió, la aludida muy seria. 

Shinji no entendía por qué de pronto su prima lo saludaba con tanta sequedad, debía ser por la muerte de la abuela. Aunque la verdad es que Penélope tampoco era muy allegada a ésta, no era ni por asomo la favorita. La mujer miró a su otra prima y cariñosamente le dijo.

-Mi mayordomo pronto traerá un pastel. ¿podrías recibirlo, Rei-chan? 

-!Ahh! Sí, claro. respondió ella. 

Rei se fue con su taza de café dejando a Shinji con Penélope, el joven pensó que tal vez ella quería hablar con él. 

-Shinji. Tienes que irte de aquí enseguida. Y no solo tú, la tía Yui, y Rei deben irse. 

-¿Qué? Pero yo..

-Hazme caso, las cosas se pondrán muy feas por aquí. 

-Pero cómo es qué.. Penélope, dime ¿qué ha pasado?

Penélope mantenía su rostro metido sobre su cabello y juntaba las manos, algo le estaba ocultando. ¿era algo tan grave? La mujer ya no miró a Shinji dejándolo metido en la incertidumbre. 

A la tarde el notario acababa de llegar; Shinji estaba presente junto con el resto de todos los miembros de la familia Ikari, pudo ver a Kaworu Nagisa más guapo que nunca, vistiendo un abrigo negro, pantalones del mismo, se veía más guapo que nunca. Shinji trató de saludarlo pero éste no se inmutó ante tal saludo. Shinji no entendía por qué de pronto todos se comportaban extraños aquella mañana, era para que Kaworu se acercara a él, para darle el pésame. Después de todo, aunque la abuela fuese horrible, seguía siendo la madre de su madre. 

El notario prosiguió a leer el testamento que la abuela había dejado.

-Bien señores ¿estamos todos listos? 

-Sí. Dijo Yui.-Prosiga. 

El hombre un sujeto ya mayor canoso, con cara arrugada, se aclaró la voz.

-En medio de mis facultades y bien estampa, le dejo todas mis posesiones a la señora Penélope Gianluca Ikari, y su prometido Kaworu Nagisa

"prometido", Shinji no lo podía creer, ¿realmente esto era en serio? ¿era por eso que Penélope actuaba de forma tan rara aquella mañana? Shinji sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba hacerse trizas por aquellas palabras, esperaba que fuese una broma.

-De no acatar con el matrimonio entre ambas partes, toda mi fortuna pasará a manos de la beneficencia. Los allegados necesitan confirmar que están de acuerdo en casarse. Y deben firmar en el acto. 

El notario volteó ver a las dos personas beneficiadas por el testamento, entre aquellos papeles se podía ver actas de matrimonio. Shinji miraba a Kaworu, no podía aceptar aquella propuesta, y su prima no podía traicionarlo de esa forma, no era posible. Con lágrimas en los ojos Shinji miró a Kaworu luego a su prima, no obstante, Kaworu tomó la mano de la joven italiana para que se acercara a la mesa del notario. Shinji no lo podía soportar más esa era la traición más vil de todo, no importándole lo que le dijeran los demás, él se alejó de aquella escena. Sabiendo que no lo podía creer ¿Kaworu y su prima Penélope casándose? 

Shinji fue a refugiarse detrás del estacionamiento mientras llevaba su cara a sus rodillas, recordando todo lo vivido con Kaworu la noche anterior, ¿Kaworu tiró esos momentos juntos a la basura por ese dinero? ¿fue algo todo planeado entre él y Penélope para burlarse de él? Shinji en ese momento vio a su abuela burlándose de él desde el cielo pudo incluso escucharla "¿creíste que Kaworu era un desviado como tú, acéptalo muchacho, tu nunca serás feliz", fue en ese momento que Shinji agradeció que la abuela hubiese muerto. Metiendo sus dedos sobre la fría tierra, el joven agarró un puñado. No obstante, antes de lanzarlo una voz lo interrumpió.

-Así que aquí estabas. 

Shinji volteo a mirar allí estaba Kaworu con un gesto imperturbable, cruzándose de brazos. Se veía más guapo e imponente que antes. El joven no pudo pensar con claridad.

-Kaworu, ¿por qué..? Tú no amas a Penélope ¿cierto? 

-No. respondió secamente. 

-¿entonces por qué?

-No lo entenderías. replicó.

-¿Qué no entendería?

-Shinji una vez te dije que el dinero movía al mundo ¿no es cierto? Penélope es rica, así de simple.

-pero tú ¿nosotros? 

-Tú no podías heredar esa herencia. Si pasó algo entre nosotros anoche fue porque necesitaba una despedida de soltero, ya que Rono no está, necesitaba que alguien lo reemplazara en la cama. 

-¿Rono? Inquirió Shinji,-

Kaworu solo sonrió, pero de una forma bastante cruel, Shinji no podía creerlo, se sintió doblemente traicionado, primero Asuka, y luego Kaworu ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas? Shinji no podía ni hablar, por otra parte pensaba qué le había sucedido a Rono qué le había pasado a la abuela. Shinji finalmente lo entendió. 

-¿tu los mataste? inquirió Shinji. 

Kaworu miró a Shinji con bastante cinismo. 

-A Rono no. Solo lo hice avergonzarse de sí mismo. A tu abuela por supuesto, pero no te confundas no lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque me convenía que muriese. 

Shinji estaba desconcertado, ¿se había acostado con alguien que era capaz de matar? Fue entonces que pensó en su prima. 

-¿matarás a Penélope? 

-¿matarla? ja. Claro que no, si ella muere me quedo sin nada. Al ser ella una Ikari, solo puedo heredar a través de ella. Además verla sufrir será más satisfactorio, ella me odia por lo que le hice a su hermanito. 

-Estás loco. Replicó Shinji.-Estás enfermo. gritó. -Te voy a denunciar si..

-¿y crees que te van a creer? Tu madre se escapó de la familia, desobedeció a la abuela. Mejor hazle caso a tu prima, y vete. Ya maté a tu abuela, qué me impide matarte a ti también. 

Shinji estaba dolido sintió que sus piernas estaban temblando, aquella mirada tan arrogante y cínica, Kaworu estaba completamente loco. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que planeaba? ¿Qué lugar tan horrible lo había enviado a su madre? ¿por qué lo había enviado allí para empezar? ¿odiaba tener un hijo gay? ¿era eso? La cabeza de Shinji comenzó a darle vueltas sentía que se estaba desmayando, no soportándolo más, el joven sintió que todo se volvía negro. 

Al despertar Shinji se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un auto, a lado de él se encontraba Rei quien le estaba dando ciertos mimos. 

-¿dónde estoy? preguntó.

-En el auto. Nos vamos a casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? 

-Te desmayaste, Kaworu te cargó hasta aquí. 

-¿Kaworu? él.. 

Shinji intentó pararse del asiento, Yui estaba manejando, volteando a ver el espejo retrovisor dijo.

-Ten cuidado, Shinji. Previno Yui. 

Shinji obedeció a su madre, Rei le ayudó a pararse, en el trayecto, Shinji comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado. Rono, la herencia, la muerte de la abuela, posteriormente, Kaworu firmando un acta matrimonial para casarse con su prima y así poder heredar. Shinji entonces recordó algo, su madre lo había enviado aquel lugar tan horrible para avergonzarlo. Eso significaba que ella era igual que su padre, ninguno de los dos lo quería, eran igual que Asuka, que Kaworu. Shinji jamás se sintió tan solo, tal vez debía ponerle fin a su vida ¿qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo si no había nadie que lo quisiera?


	10. Nueva razón de ser

Karl Illustrious Makinami había roto una relación de dos años, no precisamente en los mejor es términos posibles, su nuevo novio le había prometido que se divorciaría de su esposa para que pudiesen estar juntos, más esto nunca sucedió. Karl tenía el problema de siempre atraer hombres casados o poliamorosos, esto a la larga era un problema, Karl quedaba como el segundo en todo. Ya había rechazado volver a relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie, siempre era lo mismo. Y cada que alguien se le acercaba, Karl tenía miedo de volver a ser rechazado nuevamente. Lo mejor era tener relaciones casuales sin ninguna clase de compromiso, entre él y su hermana habían visitado varios bares, ella terminaba en los de lesbianas y él en el de gays, los dos locales cruzando la calle. Su hermana, Mari se había conseguido novia en una de aquellas tardes, era bueno, se merecía a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Mari era una muchacha de 27 años, de cabello largo caído en dos coletas, y sus ojos eran azul. Muy hermosa y carismática así como también espontanea y extrovertida, no era raro que ella liderara los temas 

Mari siempre fue muy sobre-protectora con su hermano mayor, a pesar de que ella era solo unos años menor que ella, y deseaba que pronto encontrarse a alguien. Aquella tarde, los dos estaban en un café que estaba cerca de un parque. Los dos se saludaron de beso y ordenaron. Mari estaba más animada que nunca, al parecer, las cosas con su novia Astrid estaban marchando de maravilla. 

-Te ves más esplendida que nunca, hermanita. 

-Lo sé. ¿verdad? Es que no te he dicho.. Astrid me propuso matrimonio..

-¿matrimonio? inquirió Karl. 

-Sí. He aceptado. 

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Le dijo Karl abrazando a la joven mujer. Pido ser el padrino..

-Ja, ja. Claro que sí. ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Cuándo me darás nuevo cuñado?

Karl solo sonrió de forma triste. Enfocándose nuevamente en su hermana 

-Eso se acabó.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que no estoy hecho para eso. 

-Claro que sí. El problema es que todos los hombres con los que te has topado han sido unos buenos para nada. 

A Karl le gustaba el optimismo que su hermana presentaba aunque desgraciadamente ella era muy idealista en esos aspectos, se había criado mucho con esas historias de Disney sobre que el amor verdadero triunfaba sobre encima de todas las cosas. Aún así, sabía que la visita de Mari guardaba otro motivo que el solo el hecho de hablar sobre su fallida vida amorosa y la noticia de su próximo matrimonio

-Supongo que papá te habrá enviado aquí por algo. Ya que tu eres la representante de sus empresas. 

-!Ahh! sí. Se me olvidaba decirte. Mañana hay una reunión de nuestro padre con la empresa de los Sugiyama. Papá me dijo que asistieras. 

-La verdad es que no tengo ánimos de asistir, Mari. 

-Debes ir. insistió Mari.- Es algo importante para nuestro padre, además podrías conocer a alguien. 

Mari puso una cara de suplica a través de sus dos anteojos con marco similar a su cabello, no lo quería decir, pero Karl suponía que aquello debía ser importante también para ella, solo que su hermana era demasiado modesta para decir las cosas. 

-Bien, iré por ti, Scarlett. 

-!Ashh! Odio que me llames así.

-Qué tiene. Es tu primer nombre. Le dijo Karl guiñándole el ojo. 

Mari hizo un mohín con la boca, Karl sabía cómo sacar de quicio a su hermana, ya que desde niña siempre odio que se refirieran a ella por su primer nombre. Solo a Karl le prometía ese tipo de trato. 

Las empresas Illustrious Makinami y los Sugiyama habían firmado un contrato que los unía oficialmente como socios, después de firmar un contrato que los beneficiaba a ambos. La reunión había sucedido en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, donde el padre de Mari y Karl había rentado un esplendido salón. Asimismo, el padre de Karl y Mari, había contratado una gran banda de jazz para que tocara. En opinión de Karl, el pianista no era tan bueno, le había dicho a su padre que él podría suplirlo sin problema, pero éste por alguna razón u otra no accedió. No negaba que se estaba aburriendo bastante, tal vez, hablar con alguno de los hijos socios de su padre, podía distraer a Karl de esa fiesta tan aburrida. Mari por supuesto que no la pasaba tan mal pues ahora su prometida y ella platicaban alegremente con las otras invitadas de la fiesta. 

Karl distraídamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de comida, tal vez, comer algo de esos postres que servían, le serviría para quitarse el sabor amargo que llevaba en la garganta. Sin meditarlo más se acercó hacia la mesa para ver lo que había, le sorprendió la variedad; había strudles de manzana, arroz con leche, créme brúlee, tartas de frutas, y pastel de fresas, la verdad era que todo lucía apetecible, en el lugar había también una fuente de chocolate con un par de bombones, fresas y frutas. Karl lo sabía por qué postre debía empezar. El joven que atendía se encontraba de espaldas atendiendo una máquina de capuchinos. 

-!Hey! muchacho. 

El joven se volteo, Karl le sonrió afablemente, el sujeto era desgarbado, su cabello era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran igual, sus fracciones eran delicadas, a Karl le parecía que poseía unos ojos bonitos pero tristes. Él al momento de verlo se impresionó bastante sus ojos se abrieron bastante con un tono apenas audible pero que Karl alcanzó a percibir, el joven de los postres dijo. 

-¿Kaworu? inquirió. 

-¿disculpa? volvió a preguntar.

El joven cerró los ojos, y moviendo la cabeza tratando de reprimir algo, le habló. 

-Perdone usted. ¿Qué se le ofrece? 

-Ahh. Quería saber qué postres me recomiendas. 

-!oh! Sí. Le recomiendo nuestros arroz con leche, están recién hechos. También el pastel de fresa. 

Karl decidió tomar uno de los pequeños pasteles que se encontraban al costado de la mesa. Confiaba en el juicio de aquel muchacho, así que se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca, tenía reconocer que estaba exquisito, no muy azucarado, y la fresa natural, daba un balance perfecto. 

-Es bueno. ¿tú los hiciste?

-!Ahh! sí, respondió el chico un tanto aturdido.- Bueno algunos, los otros los hizo mi compañero. 

Karl asintió, no negaba que aquel joven cocinero le generaba cierta curiosidad, sus fracciones le parecían adorables. Aunque, el joven cocinero mostraba cierto nerviosismo, y Karl pudo observar que estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. ¿tendría qué ver con el parecido físico que guardaba con ese sujeto llamado Kaworu? No obstante, a Karl le había fascinado aquel joven, debía tener alrededor de 23 años, quizás era un universitario de alguna escuela de gastronomía haciendo su servicio social. Inexplicablemente, Karl deseaba saber más cosas acerca de ese chico.

-Y dime ¿eres estudiante? 

-Emm nop. Soy solo un empleado de este hotel. ¿usted es? 

-Me han invitado a este evento, mi hermana de hecho. 

A pesar de que pudo haberle dicho que era hijo del señor que organizaba el evento, Karl prefería omitirlo pues no quería que el muchacho le agarrar miedo alguno. No obstante, el joven lucía un tanto ansioso cuando llegó otro cocinero vestido con un delantal blanco, el muchacho soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Casi estaba corriendo al salir de aquella reunión, Karl no entendía ¿qué rayos le pasaba a aquel muchacho? ¿tenía que ver con su apariencia? Un tanto desconcertado, Karl lo siguió por el pasillo, mientras que el otro apresuraba el paso. 

-Soy Karl, por cierto. 

El joven volteo a mirarlo pero no le dijo nada, y aprovechó para echarse a correr por el pasillo. Karl no entendía ¿era por algo malo que hizo? Intentó seguirlo para preguntarle qué pasaba con él pero..

-!Karl! dijo una voz de mujer. 

Karl volteo a mirarla se trataba de una mujer ya entrada en años, de cabellos canoso, ojos negro, y piel bastante pálida. Karl le sonrió afablemente.

-Mamá. 

-Dime, por qué estás aquí, la fiesta ¿recuerdas?

-!Ahh! si, lo siento, es que yo.

La mujer colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su hijo, invitándole para que lo acompañara a la fiesta de nueva cuenta, Karl obedeció a su progenitora. Aunque no muy convencido de seguir pretendiendo que se estaba divirtiendo cuando no era cierto. A pesar de que varios de los hijos socios de su padre se acercaron a él para iniciar conversaciones e incluso alguna que otra muchacha de buena familia, Karl los rechazó. En realidad seguía pensando en aquel joven cocinero del hotel y la forma en la que había huido sin explicar ningún motivo. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decirle su nombre. 

Al cabo de unas horas la fiesta ya se había terminado, Mari le había ofrecido a su hermano llevarlo hasta su departamento pero Karl le dijo que prefería regresar solo, y que mejor disfrutara de su noche con Astrid. Mari no quiso molestar más a su hermano, además ella deseaba pasar el resto de la tarde con su prometida. 

Karl salió con las manos metidas en la chamarra, empezaba hacer bastante frío, sopló un poco de aire, si hubiese un puesto cerca compraría un cigarrillo para tener algo con lo que calentarse. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no vio cómo una bicicleta caía sobre el camino que deseaba tomar para llegar a casa. Un tanto desconcertado por el estrepitoso golpee, el joven peli-blanco corrió a ayudar al joven que se había caído.

-¿estás bien? preguntó. 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el joven de la bicicleta era el mismo que había visto anteriormente en la fiesta, el que estaba encargado de los postres, él también se sorprendió. Karl notó algo más de aquel joven que había tomado bastante alcohol y no estaba en sus cables para manejar. 

-Señor Karl..Yo..

-!shhh!. No hables. Estás ebrio.

-No, váyase. No necesito su ayuda. expresó el chico con la lengua adormilada.

-No te estoy preguntando. Ven, vamos. Te daré algo para la cruda.

-Pero si ni siquiera Me conoce, y si lo asalto ¿qué? ¿me va a denunciar con Alicia Keys? Ja, ja. 

Karl sabía que el chico estaba diciendo incoherencias al por mayor había bebido demasiado, ¿en serio pretendía llegar a su casa en tan mal estado? Sin prestarle atención a las tonterías que estaba diciendo, Karl condujo a ese muchacho a su auto, planeaba dejarlo en el estacionamiento e ir por él en la mañana, pero con este chico en tan mal estado, el carro serviría. Ya en el auto, el joven desconocido estaba riéndose de cualquier estupidez. 

-Aguanta. Muy pronto llegaremos.

-Je, je. ¿sabe qué es estúpido? preguntó el joven. 

Karl sabía que ese chico no podía ni hablar algo de forma coherente, Karl fingió demencia tal vez si le seguía la corriente ese chico lograría tenerle confianza. 

-¿no qué?

-El que a alguien se le haya ocurrido hacer una saga de vampiros que brillan. ¿Qué brillan? Ja, ja. ¿a qué no es comiquisimo? Ja, ja. ¿por qué a todas las chicas les gustó eso? Yo haré mi novela de ángeles que brillan.. Ja, ja. Me apuesto a que me irá genial. 

Karl se encogió de hombros, después de parlotear tanto, el joven se quedó dormido en el asiento.

-!hey! !hey! No te duermas.

Karl intentó mover al joven pero no tenía caso éste se había quedado profundamente dormido, y no despertó hasta que llegaron a su lujoso departamento, ubicado a las afueras de la basta ciudad, el problema era sacar a ese chico de su auto quien ahora dormía profundamente, Karl no quería despertarlo.

Así que lo cargó hasta llevarlo al interior de su apartamento donde lo depositó sobre su cama. A pesar de su estado de ebriedad, los rasgos de aquel joven no habían perdido aquella delicadeza un tanto bella, Karl se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la mejilla de aquel joven desconocido. Tal vez llevarlo a su departamento haya sido una mala idea, podría robarle. Sin embargo, era un riesgo que él estaba dispuesto a correr, si solo pudiese saber su nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción del inicio pertenece al cantante Reyli Barba de su álbum En la Luna.


End file.
